Temptations
by tigersbride
Summary: She'll never leave him, especially not in his dreams. May contain spoilers. P/O.
1. Temptations

**So this is just something that came into my head, hope you like it, and there will be more.  
**

* * *

The throbbing was unbearable. I had practically spun down into my bed, the dizziness and nausea had been dreadful. I needed to rest. For someone who was supposed to belong here I felt worse than I had in years, and then I'd had flu. Sleep. I decided. Sleep was what I needed. I let it take me, the darkness approached and the illness faded.

_As Walter and I drew near to the building, I glanced at him, almost proud of how well the man could dress up. His suit was starchy, ironed to perfection. He was so excited. I smiled, remembering the glare Olivia had given me when I'd declined her invite at first. Fancy FBI parties were not my thing, but she'd pleaded and threatened and I'd been forced to agree. She just didn't want to have to go alone. I wondered for a second what she'd look like, the dress code was formal, strictly dresses for women and suits for men, so she couldn't try and get away with her usual attire. The two of us entered and I glanced around, surprising myself with the almost nerves that were bubbling inside me. The delicate Victorian ceilings were lit with small rose shaped lights, which helped illuminate the room, shining beams across the people and bouncing back off of dresses that glittered and shone._

"_Come on son, we must find Agent Dunham" Walter declared enthusiastically, and we began to weave our way through the crowd of sophisticated and important persons, idly mingling amongst one another with glasses of champagne and hors d'oeuvres. It didn't take long to find who we were looking for. A very uncomfortable, bored looking Olivia was stood nodding to a man who seemed like he could talk until he died. I slipped a head over her shoulder, careful not to touch her, and whispered a greeting into her ear, making her jump. She vaguely apologised to the other man before turning around to face us. _

"_Thank God." She let out a sigh of relief. "There you are"_

_I took a moment to look at her, trying to keep my mouth closed but likely failing badly (that wasn't my biggest concern), and took in her floor length emerald dress and loosely pinned up hair. She looked at me with her eyebrows raised, with the implication of 'that's-very-inappropriate'. I grinned, noticing this, but continued to observe the way the dress hugged her curves, and notice how the strapless design emphasised the elegance of her collarbones, just in a sneakier manner. Or so I had thought. She rolled her eyes anyway, and turned so we were stood side by side, slyly pointing at someone far off who I recognised to be Astrid. The junior agent waved at us, and pulled by the hand a male companion who looked like he couldn't quite believe his luck. She looked almost as fantastic as Olivia, sporting a burnt orange, one shouldered dress that clung to her neatly. Livvy seemed to notice my approval, as I noticed her eyes narrow slightly. I grinned. _

"_Hey Astrid" we greeted almost in unison. _

"_Hey guys!" she beamed, and I briefly wondered how much she'd been drinking, noticing the way she swayed slightly on black strappy heels. Olivia seemed to share my thought, and we exchanged a glance. The five of us stood chatting for a while, discussing who looked good in a suit, and who wasn't pulling it off. I apparently looked fine in mine, but Olivia and Astrid decided they preferred the casual jeans and shirt look on me. I grinned at them, speculating about how much time they'd spent thinking about it. Soon after, Astrid and her new friend, who we had learned was called Doug, had begun to join in the dancing, inexpertly holding each other's shoulders and waists and swinging around. Walter had started chatting with people who were in a similar age group about how much people's tastes in music had changed, and Olivia and I stood leaning back against a wall, debating what to do. Dancing apparently was not an option; Livia had decided she was going nowhere near the dance floor, especially sober. I made a mental note to get her drunk one day, and force her to join me in a really embarrassing dance, perhaps a waltz. _

_I noticed in the corner of the room a doorway leading out to a balcony, so I took Olivia's hand and pulled her toward it, enjoying the fresh air as we emerged into the night. The gardens that we looked out on were lit similarly to the reception area, with small lights highlighting paths. We leant on the banister and stared lazily out, just enjoying each other's presence. After a while, I heard her sigh, and looked in her direction. She met my eyes sadly._

"_Does it ever get to you?" she asked slowly. "I mean, everything that's at stake here. These gardens, all of those people, me... you..."_

"_Livia" I groaned, putting a hand on her arm and squeezing it tightly. I noted how cold she was, so pulled her into a hug, smiling as she laid her head on my shoulder. I put a soft kiss into hair, enjoying the fruity scent. "Not tonight"_

"_Sorry" she half-smiled apologetically, and let go of me, but I kept my arm where it was, and gently moved closer so that our foreheads were touching. _

"_We'll stop it, you know we will, we have each other."_

"_Promise?" she smiled_

"_Promise" I agreed, and leant my lips closer to hers, just touching them before withdrawing. Her smile became sad again, and she took my arm, pulling me back into the hug. _

"_We better get back" I sighed, "Walter will be wondering where we are"_

_She nodded and we re-joined the party, remaining close throughout the night._

"Peter?" a voice penetrated my reality and I opened my eyes, confused. "Are you ok?"

My mother was staring down at me, worry plastered over her face.

"I'm fine" I decided, sitting up in my bed and looking at her.

"You were shouting, I was worried, you kept screaming 'I promised', were you having a bad dream?"

"Not particularly" I stated remorsefully, and she seemed to note my sadness because she sat down on my bed, putting a hand loosely on my arm.

"Peter, I never asked you just how much you left behind" she sighed, and began again. "It was your whole life. Were you married?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, it wasn't like that"

"Was she your girlfriend?" I wondered how she knew that there even was a 'she', and this must have become apparent in my eyes because she elaborated. "You're obviously heartbroken"

I looked away from her, hoping she didn't quite understand the depths of my despair. This was embarrassing enough already. "No she wasn't, but she might have been one day... she was an FBI agent, the one I worked with in Fringe division, Olivia Dunham"

"There is an Olivia over here, you must remember, but I do believe she has a partner of some sort..."

"Mother it wouldn't be the same"

"Of course not" she smiled sadly. "You should go back to sleep now"

I watched as she turned and left the room, pausing at the doorway. "Sweet dreams"

* * *

**If you like it please review :)**


	2. Sweet Dreams

**This one gets naughty. Just a warning there. I've upped the rating. :)**

* * *

"Sweet dreams" She had wished me as she left the room. I lay back, taking deep breaths and thinking about the dream I'd just been woken up from. Having my mother back meant the world to me, but it was unsettling. I'd come to terms with her death, I was just looking into the eyes of a ghost. I wasn't sure how I liked this new life of mine. I didn't know what I'd expected, but a new single Olivia had probably been somewhere in my requirements.

The nausea returned quicker than it had first appeared and I stopped myself from vomiting by closing my eyes. I was still apprehensive about meeting my real father again, properly. He'd spoken as he'd brought me back but I'd been in too much shock to really consider my actions. I started to wonder if Olivia was still in our world looking for me. No, I corrected myself, in her world. She would never know where I'd gone. I sighed as I considered what she must be feeling, because if it was anywhere near as bad as this it was bad, and I'd been given another chance; a new family. She'd been left with nothing. I'd left her with nothing.

I assumed that Walter would be taken back to the institution, and maybe Fringe division would be shut down. Perhaps Walter on this side would be better able to separate the worlds for good now if their side stopped interfering with this one. It still didn't feel like home. I began to feel my consciousness drift away, and reached a borderline point where I could decide whether or not to risk sleep again, whether she might be there, reminding me, torturing me with what might have been. I chose her.

_The music was piercing my ears. It was so loud that it shook through my body, bouncing my heart to its rhythm. Olivia, standing next to me, echoed this as she wrapped an arm around her chest, wincing in slight annoyance. The lights flashed angrily as we strode to the bar. She looked really out of place, so I took her arm with a smile that I hoped didn't patronise her. To my relief she looked up at me gratefully. Taking a stool each, I hailed the bartender and order a couple of shots each. She looked at me, surprised. _

"_You know what I drink?" she asked_

"_Of course, don't think you're the only observant one in Fringe division" I replied with a wink._

_At this our drinks arrived, and we downed the simultaneously, feeling the warm liquid trickling down our throats. She tried to hide her slight grimace with a smile, so I laughed, causing a burst of irritation to scatter across her expression. Her phone buzzed and I watched as she took it out, the irritation returning as she read the message. _

"_That was Broyles" she explained. "I told him to text me instead of calling, because of the music. He says that Kraft has an identical twin, and that we've just followed the twin to this club. He's not our guy"_

"_Do they know where Kraft's got to? Edward I mean, not the twin"_

"_He's left the country; England apparently. The authorities over there are on alert."_

_I nodded and smiled at her. "Oh well, we may as well enjoy it while we can. It's as close to a night off as we're ever going to get." _

_She laughed at this and returned the nod, calling for another two shots each. Evidently she felt she could handle her drink. As they arrived we counted down, shooting them together with linked arms. _

"_Care to dance?" I asked her with a grin._

"_I swear I've told you before that I hate dancing" she narrowed her eyes._

"_Yeah, you probably did, but I won't take no for an answer" I replied, jumping up from the stool and pulling her with me. I could hear her groan from behind me as I dragged her with me. And she had been right, she couldn't dance, which made me laugh even more, so I grabbed her by the waist and led her with me, staring down into her eyes. I watched her shake her head slightly, lips moving to my name as we swayed together, ignoring everyone else. After a couple of songs we headed back to the bar, she'd pulled her hair down, letting it lie limp over the black dress I'd insisted she wore. She was laughing, free, happy, and it made her that much more beautiful. We ordered more drinks and a few more shots, not caring quite how drunk we'd end up, and sat chatting idly; discussing likes and dislikes, our minds off of the job. The evening had turned out better than I'd hoped. It started getting late and we left, hailing a cab on the sidewalk and climbing in. _

"_If I get it to drop you off first then I'll pay when I get out at mine?"_

"_No no Peter we'll split it." She said, practically falling into the taxi. I noticed then how drunk she was and felt almost guilty. _

"_Unless... Liv you are quite drunk, maybe you should stay with me?"_

"_I'm honestly not that bad" she giggled, pulling herself back up onto the seat as I got in the other side but slipping back down again slightly._

"_Yeah, we'll go back to mine" I said to her quietly, pulling her up myself and telling the driver the address. I continued to chat with Olivia as the taxi sped down the roads toward the house I keep with my father. It wasn't that I wasn't drunk, she was just that much worse. It pulled up outside and I paid, jumping out and then walking around to lift Olivia out, carrying her to the door in my arms._

"_I can walk Peter!" She insisted, so I let her try and watched chuckling as she nearly fell into the grass. I looped her arm around my shoulder for support and led her inside._

"_I'll take the couch, you can stay in my bed" I stated to which she scoffed._

"_Don't be a gentleman, we're partners" _

"_What do you-"_

"_I'm quite happy for you to sleep in the bed too Peter" _

"_Are you sure? I mean I don't want to-"_

"_Peter" she said sternly, looking straight into my eyes and putting her hands on my shoulders. My heart began to quicken, uncertain what she was about to do. I couldn't do anything while she was in such a state but I didn't want to upset her. Or, I reasoned with myself, miss an opportunity like this. I shook her hands off of me regardless, grasping them back in my own and pulling her to the couch, which she fell back into smiling. It probably wasn't a good idea, but I headed to the kitchen and poured myself another drink, grabbing only a glass of water for her. Not that she'd know what it was. I came back to sit next to her, sitting sideways so I was looking straight at her as I handed her the water. She took it gratefully and smiled. _

"_Thanks for letting me stay"_

_I grinned back at her, and started my drink, taking it far too quickly for someone who wasn't trying to get drunk. For some reason I was anxious, something I didn't get too often. It must have been the alcohol. "You're welcome"_

_She finished her water, and put the empty glass down on the floor, leaning into me with her back. With my free arm, I hugged her tightly._

"_It's been nice tonight" she declared. "I know you well, but from a different angle, as a colleague. I like spending time getting to know you as a friend"_

_I smiled, not that she could see it, and agreed. "Yeah it's nice". By the time my glass was empty my mind had started to spin and I blinked rapidly, not quite sure what was happening. I put my glass down and she looked up at me, grinning when she recognised the state I'd joined her getting in to. I felt a hand run through my hair and realised it wasn't mine. Before I knew it, I'd kissed her on her forehead and she'd leant up, pressing her lips onto mine. As right as this felt, it was not what I'd wanted to happen, but the urgency, the inevitability in her kiss told me what was going to happen, and that I couldn't stop it if I tried. I couldn't even try. My body wanted her, needed her, and my mind was echoing this. The inner monologue I'd previously called my sanity was failing to catch up and we were upstairs, bodies wrapped around each other, kissing furiously. She had pulled off my shirt and I'd unzipped her dress before I caught myself and pulled myself off of her. _

"_Livvy" I breathed, all the air had rushed out of me as the passion had plunged in. "Liv stop, this isn't us"_

_She looked up at me, smiling, and bit her lip. That didn't help my restraint. "Sorry" she apologised. "We could try taking things slower?"_

_She sounded so sober, so normal, so Olivia that it shocked me and I buckled, climbing back onto the bed, hands stroking her back and cheek. She pushed herself toward me again, running a finger absent-mindedly down my chest and causing me to shiver slightly. My arms erupted in goosepimples, which made her smile again. I leant closer, placing a kiss on her lips softly, the taste of her lingering on mine as I tried to steady my breathing and heart. The passion was still occupying my body, through to my lungs. She ran an arm behind my head and kissed me harder again. I was her puppet now, a toy, I couldn't help but desire her._

_I drew in my breath sharply as the fingers on my chest ran down to the buckle on my jeans and started to undo them. I felt so much like I was taking advantage of her, but as my world spun I thought maybe she was taking advantage of me. I deepened the kiss again, reaching around her back and expertly unclipping the clasp on her bra, dragging it off of her shoulders and nuzzling into her breasts, kissing them softly as I worked my face back up, pausing to kiss her collarbones and lingering on her neck. She gasped a little at this, and I ran my fingers down the curves of her back naturally, deepening her arousal. My own was more obvious; as she pulled my jeans off and pressed her body against me I wanted to scream, but I stifled it with her mouth, passion leaking into the kiss as she removed our underwear and started teasing me. Not that I needed teasing. She moved as if she was about to guide me in so I started to roll over, but she pushed me back, hovering my cock between her clit and vagina. I could have killed her for making me want her so bad, but she made me wait, and it felt better than anything when she let me enter her and the rush began, warming me with small tingles from head to toe as her warmth cradled me. I started to rock into her slowly, and she moved with me, guiding me in a rhythm as she arched her back. She took me by surprise as she rolled me over and climbed on top, gazing down at me hungrily. Definitely she was taking advantage of me. _

_Gradually, we felt the build-up and began to move quicker, more desperately, until she started to moan quietly, trying not to be loud as Walter was asleep. Her orgasm set mine off, and I pulled her into me as she began to breathe again. We lay like this for a little while, taking in each other's smell and the feel of our bodies touching. I wondered briefly if this was a one-off, or whether I could let myself expect more. God knows I wanted more. A while later I realised she was almost asleep, and I rolled her off of me and pulled the covers over, leaving my arm wrapped firmly around her neck. We lay together quietly until sleep took us. _

I blinked awake, realising it was still dark and cursing myself for waking up again. At least this time I hadn't made any noise. That could have been awkward. I cringed at the thought, glancing at the time. 4.23 am. I knew very well why I'd woken up, that kind of dream, especially one in such detail, never left me calm. I rolled onto my front so I could try and ignore the slowly growing erection in my boxers, and tried again to sleep. This time I didn't want to dream about her, I wanted her here. I sighed to myself as I considered the possibility that I had made a very big mistake, before closing my eyes once more.

* * *

**Well? :)**


	3. Liberty Island

I sighed as I finally awoke from an uninterrupted sleep. I rose and went to see if my mother was up. She told me that Walter had arranged a trip in a zeppelin above the city, where I would be able to pinpoint differences and see what had become of this world. It sounded like it could be interesting, so I obliged, knowing that the trip would end at the DOD, where I would be able to meet my father again.

The trip was fun, I quite enjoyed the free feeling of being in the air, and there wasn't anyone who couldn't belong there. It was almost unsettling though, spotting where things were here in comparison to there. I could see the world trade centre in the distance, and I wondered how they'd stopped the terrorism; unless the conspirators were telling the truth of course. I laughed slightly at my thoughts, but the sadness and anticipation resumed as we began to land on Liberty Island. He would be waiting for me here.

I entered the room, it was bright, but cold colours gave it an intimidating and uncomfortable feel, as did the suited man who had his back to me, gazing lazily out of the window. He turned and I saw his face light up, but it made me uneasy. It was not a friendly, I've-missed-you type of smile. I dismissed the thought as we began to chat and he described how he needed to fix the 'soft spots'. We finished talking, but a visitor was announced that made my heart race.

"Olivia's here?" I asked in shock. Despite myself my heart began to race, even though I knew that this woman wouldn't be the same, couldn't be the same. I couldn't help but stare at her as she walked in, she must have thought I was some kind of freak, but although I had been right and she wasn't my Olivia, she could have passed for her absolutely, except for the reddy-brown hair and fringe. She questioned my stare, and I had to explain that she looked like someone I knew. I used 'looked like' so I didn't scare her, or worse, put my Olivia in danger.

After my guided tour, I was sent a car to take me back to my mother's house, and climbed in, not failing to notice the sheer size or impressiveness of the vehicle. I put my head on the back of the seat, allowing my eyelids, still tired, to fall slowly over my eyes.

_My mind knew the gunshot was coming before my ears heard it. I had already leapt out of the car; there had been silence for just a split second too long. My legs travelled quicker than they perhaps had ever before, but I knew it was still too late. My heart pounded and I felt myself break out into a cold sweat as I sprinted up the steps and into the old house. A breeze hit me as I ran in, and I noticed that the window at the end of the hall had been smashed open, and in the distance I could see a man running off. Not now. _

"_OLIVIA?" I yelled, hearing a slight whimper for a reply echoing off of the walls from a room down the corridor. I bounded in and my heart broke the second I saw her sprawled body lying in agony in a deepening pool of red. I bent down to her and ripped my shirt off without thinking, using it to put pressure on the clean cut whole near her solar plexus. I grabbed her phone and radioed Broyles, they were already on their way but they needed an ambulance too; she didn't have long._

"_Livvy?" I asked her, begging her to remain conscious as I felt the first tear of an army drip down my face. I cradled her head in my lap, fingers combing through her blood-spattered hair "Livvy please don't die"_

"_You have to go after him" she choked_

"_I'm not leaving you Dunham" I declared. "Please don't leave me"_

_I watched as her lips contorted slowly into a sad smile. Using whatever energy she had left she lifted her hand and clutched it to the one I had around her middle. She gave it a gentle squeeze before she shut her eyes._

The car hit a bump and I woke up, fully aware that I had cried as much in my sleep as in the dream. It scared me to think what she could do to me. I hoped the driver hadn't noticed, and I rubbed the remaining traces of saltwater from under my eyes, purposefully staring out of the window instead. I was unsure why I kept getting these dreams, they were so vivid and so powerful. My heart throbbed hard, almost as if it was angry with my mind, hated the decision I'd made by leaving it behind in the other universe. I reasoned that it must have remained with her, even being a universe apart couldn't stop my feelings for her.


	4. Modern Family

There was still a good half hour left in the car according to the driver, the city's traffic was terrible at this hour. Perhaps if I slept now I wouldn't have time to dream, I considered. I didn't want another dream like the one I'd just had. I closed my eyes.

_I entered the house to find Olivia pacing in the living room, looking worried and frantic. As she spotted me she looked up in horror and I gazed at her confused. I noted that she'd put our wedding photo on the wall. I stood in front of her and she was gazing up at me positively beaming as I looked down at her in awe. I still found it hard to believe she was my wife. She'd looked so beautiful in her strapless white gown, and her blonde hair had been pinned up and laced with pearls and miniature white roses, not that she didn't look beautiful now, but the look of worry that was creasing her eyebrows and straining her forehead just made me worry._

"_Are you alright?" I asked her, knowing full well she wasn't from her expression._

"_Uh... I don't know... I might be..." She began, stuttering each word as her confusion stuck it to the roof of her mouth. I looked at her, bemused, and she tried to meet my eyes. I caught her cheek in my hand._

"_Livia what's going on?" I asked her softly, gently, almost seductively as I brushed my lips on her cheek. I watched her look at her wrist before looking up at me with terrified eyes. She pulled an arm from around her back and my stomach dropped and eyes widened as I saw the pregnancy test. I put an arm around her; clutching her closely as together we looked at the result. I felt her gulp and she let go of me to double check the packaging. My heart pounded desperately as I took in what had just happened. She gazed up to me, wondering how I was taking it. I burst into a grin and took her waist in my arms, lifting her up and swinging her around with me._

"_We're having a baby?" I asked in disbelief. She smiled and I kissed her passionately, dropping her back down so her feet were on the carpet. She nodded, putting her arms around my shoulders as honey blonde hair settled, cascading down her shoulders and her back. I brushed a little from in front of her face._

"_You're ok about it?" She seemed almost shocked. It almost made me laugh._

"_Of course I am!" I beamed. "Livia, I've never loved anyone or anything as much as I love you, and you're giving me something else to love just as much"_

"_We'll have a proper family" she said happily, and I chuckled. _

"_Our lives will be perfect, Olivia"_

I woke of my own accord this time, blinking angrily. When would I get a good sleep? Rest seemed impossible in this place... or perhaps it was just my heartache. I reached the house and settled back in; pulling out the device that my father suggested was the key to repairing this universe. As I looked over it, there were no obvious problems. I sighed, this could take time. I let my mind idly wander for a moment before I got to work properly. I ran my thoughts through this last dream and put my head in my hands. My subconscious was screaming for her, but if I were to admit to myself that I was so deeply in love with her that I have dreams about being her husband and having a child with her, I'd want nothing more than to run back to her, hug her and wish none of this had happened. I'd left her behind; I'd have to cope with it. Enough. I couldn't keep on like this. I made myself focus, and observed how the machine seemed attracted to me, almost magnetic in fashion. It started to dawn on me that not only did this require an organic element, it required a particular organic element; me. But why me? I started to doubt my father's words. Would this machine really just fix this universe? What would be the consequences for the other?


	5. Love, Lust, Want, and Need

The machine had grabbed my hand and done all sorts of unusual things, and I'd considered giving up for now, but there was a knock at the door. I answered to Charlie Francis and this world's Olivia, but her eyes seemed more familiar somehow, and more concerned. I decided I was just getting used to this world, and dismissed the thought.

"Charlie Francis" He said introducing himself. I looked at him bemused. He was still alive.

"Peter Bishop" I smiled, offering a hand. I let out a chuckle. "It's a pleasure to meet you, come on in, what can I do for you guys?"

"Uh, Mr Bishop we're concerned for your safety" Olivia began, eyes boring straight into me, quite unlike earlier. She passed me a slip of folded paper, which I started opening.

"What's this?" I queried.

"This was given to me by an acquaintance of your father" Olivia's speech became rushed, and urgency littered her tone. My smile started to fade. The paper showed the machine I was helping my father with, but there was a man attached to it. I was attached to it. I looked like a cross between a martyr and a murderer, and I didn't know which, but I feared it was the latter. The drawing showed the unsuspecting city behind me. "An observer"

This caught my attention. I swung back around to look at her.

"An observer?"

"He gave it to me I think to warn me about what would happen to you if ever returned here"

I stared at her aghast, and then it hit me. She was my Olivia. She'd come for me. But it had hit Charlie too. I must have fallen asleep again; of course my dreams want to give me hope.

"What the hell's going on?" He asked, but she ignored him, desperately giving me the message that would possibly save my life.

"He wants you to know that your friends are here, and that they have come to keep you safe"

My heart ached for her at this moment. The danger she'd put herself in just for me was incredible, and what she did next shocked me even more.

"Liv, what the hell are you talking about?" Charlie demanded. Olivia picked up a vase from the side and swung with all her might, taking Charlie out. Shards of glass shattered everywhere and I watched almost in slow motion as Agent Francis died again. Olivia ducked down and checked for a pulse.

"Peter it's me" She said with hurried breaths. I stared down at her.

"Thanks, I think I just figured that out."

She smiled a little and stood back up. I walked over to the table and she followed obediently as I placed the paper prophecy on the tabletop and looked at it, fear enveloping my heart. Shouldn't I be waking up around now? Or do I get to sleep with her again first?

"He lied to me" I said simply. "He told me that I could heal the problems of this world. My father told me that all the problems out there started when Walter came over... and stole me. And that now that I was back... I was going to be able to help to fix it... I guess bringing me back was never about fixing this universe... it was about destroying yours..." I made sure I didn't say 'my' universe, but rather 'this'. In my mind I belonged to neither. Neither one wanted me. I looked back down at the paper I'd placed over the blueprints, seeing the perfect match. She was looking at them too, but then she met my eyes and we shared a moment of silence, debatably comfortable.

"I'm sorry" she said with a slight shake of her head that could have been her stabbing my heart. I winced slightly, not needing to ask her what she was sorry for.

"How long did you know?" I asked, but she broke eye contact.

She gulped. "A few weeks"

I had to look away for fear she'd see how hurt I still was. I wanted things to be okay between us but I did still need some time, but I still loved her, and I hoped she knew that.

"Peter I-"

"Don't worry" I muttered, still looking at the table. "I'm not gunna let him do this"

"Well I don't think that he can" I could still feel her eyes on me. "I mean not without you"

It was my turn to shake my head.

"Peter?" She paused. "You don't belong here"

I met her gaze again, feeling the tears in my eyes, feeling in my heart the lust, the love, want and need, but also the fear.

"No I don't belong here" I saw her smile slightly and this upset me more, I didn't want to break her heart. "But I don't belong there either"

"Yes you do" she said quietly but assertively. She shuffled closer, starting to choke up. "I have thought of a hundred reasons why you should come back: to... to fight the shapeshifters, to take care of Walter, to... to save the world... but in the end... you have to come back... because you belong with me."

She closed the gap between us as my eyes flicked between hers and her lips. My heart wasn't racing like it normally would; instead we were tranquil in our despair. She put an arm around my shoulder and kissed my lips. I had dreamt of this moment for over a year, needed her for over a year, and now I had her it felt right. Better than right. There was no doubt in my mind that we wanted and needed each other now. The kiss was soft and gentle, but desperate too. Her other danced between my shoulder and my chest, and as we finished the first kiss, I pulled her back in for another, to make sure she knew how much I'd missed her.

"Don't go" I whispered aloud when we broke the kiss. She looked up, confused.

"I'm not going anywhere without you Peter"

"I don't want to wake up" I sighed, gripping her a little tighter.

"This isn't a dream Peter, you're awake"

"I always feel awake"

She kissed me again, this time with more passion, and I felt her tongue teasing the edge of my lips so I allowed it entry. She broke apart just to whisper to me.

"You can taste me, Peter, you can smell me, feel me, I'm here."

I suppose she must have been right. She gave me a soft pinch on the arm and smiled.

"See?"

I smiled at her. Even if this was a dream, I was happy not to have woken up yet. It was more perfect, more real, more Olivia.


	6. Let the Right One In

It hadn't been a dream. She'd really come for me, really wanted me, really kissed me. I was back in the lab with Walter and Astrid. I'd almost missed this place; it had held so many important moments. I'd told Olivia when I first realised I cared about her, I'd noticed her jealously over my friendship with her sister, and I'd cradled her after she'd come out of the tank again, just to mention a few. When I'd finished my third slice of Astrid's homemade pie, I announced that I was going for a walk. Walter looked scared. I told him that whilst I couldn't forgive him for taking me in the first place, I was grateful that he would go to such lengths to save me again.

I exited the building, wrapping my coat tighter as the cold night's breeze whipped my body. I'd go see Olivia, spend some time continuing what we started over there. As I walked I watched my shadow from the amber street-lamps and smiled. It was a sign that I was whole, that I was solid. It was nice to be back in Boston, where I'd felt I had a home. I knew really that I was still welcome here. I knew people, I had friends, and now perhaps someone to love. I smiled as I reached her apartment building, knowing she'd be inside. Part of me hoped she was going to keep her new hair colour, but part of me just wanted to feel familiarity in the honey blonde I'd grown to love. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door, waiting patiently for her to reach me.

The door swung open, and as she saw it was me she smiled.

"Hey" I said with a grin. I took a step closer so we were almost touching and placed a soft kiss on her cheek slowly.

"Hello" she replied, snaking an arm around my middle and using it to pull me inside. I shut the door behind me and ran the other hand through her hair.

"Keeping the brown?" I asked playfully.

"Haven't decided" She winked. "What do you think?"

"Well, personally, as much as I love it, I don't want to be reminded of all of that." I admitted.

She smiled at me with calm, comfortable eyes, putting a hand on my cheek and drawing me in for a kiss. It was different this time, the sweetness was gone, the need, all that remained was a warped kind of attraction, but I went with it. We were probably just tired. She took my hand in hers and pulled me toward her bedroom. I obliged, having dreamt vividly of this moment just a few days before. She smiled seductively when we reached the room, skirting her hands under my shirt and pulling it over my head. I proceeded to unbutton her white blouse, removing it from her shoulders before stroking my hands down the curves of her waist. She kissed me again, her own hand running to the small of my back, just under the jeans. I did the same to her and pulled them down slowly, leaving her in her underwear. The rest of the undressing was a blur. I needed her more than I was letting on and she knew that. When we stood there unclothed she pulled me backward so I landed on her bed on top of her. She didn't tease me anymore, simply guiding me straight in. I hated to admit it, but the dream had been better. It didn't quite feel right yet. Perhaps it was the remnants of hurt and betrayal still in my mind, or the anticipation. I was totally in control, save for slight arching and the occasional moan she barely moved, and she wouldn't meet my eyes. My mind wanted to stop, wanted out, this was wrong. But my body wasn't going to be so easy on me, and kept me going until I reached my climax and clung to her. Her breathing was heavy, but pretentious.

Without looking at her (I couldn't bear to after this), I rolled off of her, head facing the opposite way. I heard the click of the light switch and watched the lights dim to an off, half expecting her to wrap an arm around me. Nothing came. I felt all hope for us slip away, my heart moaned for her, but I would be strong. It might just be too early for us now. This thought comforted me as I shut my eyes and let the darkness take me.

_I'm in a white room, a padded cell. Shouldn't the dreams have stopped?_

'_What do they think I'm going to do? I can't kill myself even if I wanted to... so many would die... so many might be dying, right now.'_

_I didn't think that. Who said that? Who _thought_ that? _

_I run a hand through my hair. It's long? Blonde? _

_Olivia. _

_I find myself crying, I'm alone, there's nothing I can do. I'm clutching my knees at my chest and sobbing into them. _

'_Help me, please, anyone?' _

_I see a window, and it's opening, I can see a man. I can see my father, her captive. _

"_Please" I beg._

_No use. He laughs, walks away, the window closes. I cry again, thinking of myself. She's thinking of me. _

_She remembers our kiss. Recalls the sweetness, the love, the lust. _

'_I love you, Peter'_

_I put my head in my hands._

'_I at least need a chance to say goodbye' _

I wake and my head throbs angrily. I roll, noticing Olivia's absence, and furrow my brow, wondering where she's gone. I remember the sex we had, and the lack of feeling I had for her, but the cogs in my mind begin to churn. I'm in danger, and she's in danger. 


	7. Homecoming

**Thanks for all the reviews. wjobsessed I do apologise for the sex part, but I do think its a possibility in the show! **

**And at everyone who got confused over the last line, sorry I shoulda made it more specific, but yes I meant _our_ Olivia, rather than alterlivia. **

**Hope you like it ;)  
**

* * *

As I sat on the edge of the bed, terrified, (and now fully clothed) wondering what the hell I could do to get my Olivia back, my mind recalled the severe problem I could potentially be faced with. I'd been known to sleep talk in the past. What if I had done so last night and this is why this other Olivia had left? What if she knew I knew? I was in a cold sweat, and my worry was unbearable. My Olivia, my beautiful, intelligent, haunted Livia, was being tortured and I couldn't do anything. What if they killed her? I needed her.

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my head, followed by a dull throb. I heard something shatter, but it sounded almost static, and I watched as my vision blurred and my head felt like it was fizzing. Then all I could see was darkness.

'_Peter, you have to wake up! You have to be okay, please... please, don't be too late'_

_I see her, perfect deep green eyes and all. She's right in front of me. I hold out a hand. If I can just reach her, just get a hold on her, then we can be together again. Perhaps I can bring her back. I grab her arm. She smiles._

My eyes snapped open again at the sound of a weak, anguished cry. Olivia was hurt. I spun round, regretting this as my already spinning vision struggled to keep up.

They were both here; which was mine?

My question was answered fast, as an Olivia pulled herself off of the bed where she was being pinned and threw a punch at the other, revealing a strange, sun-shaped black and red tattoo on her neck. From the floor, I did the only thing I could, and grabbed this Olivia's hair, and made her punch miss my Olivia by an inch. The infiltrator spun to try and hit me but I'd rolled out of the way and Olivia threw a punch at her that knocked her clean out, and re-pinned her. I noted she had a cut on her head that had bled but seemed to have stopped. I wondered how long I had blacked out for. Knowing I was keeping an eye on the situation, Olivia jumped off of the doppelganger and ran into the other room, returning seconds later with some string with which we proceeded to tie the other Olivia's wrists, legs and feet, leaving her immobile. We left her on the floor and silently entered the reception area where Liv sat into the couch in a state of shock and exhaustion. I sat next to her and pulled her into my arms, cradling her so she knew she was safe.

I felt her tears fall into my lap as I held her, and tightened my grip, putting soft kisses into her hair all the while. When the flow of saltwater came to an end I heard her sniff, and clutch my waist with her right hand, clinging on like she never wanted to let go. Not that I'd ever let her go after this.

I kept an arm around her but lifted her head with my spare hand to inspect the damage. The cut had started bleeding again, so I insisted I was going to take her into casualty, just to make sure she was okay. I didn't even care about the bright red stain on my shirt, or the red, wet print it had left on my skin. She tried to refuse but I picked her up, an arm under her legs and one around her back, and took her to my car, placing her gently into the passenger seat where she sat quietly.

"How did you get back?" I asked Olivia after I'd rung Astrid to explain the situation. She'd assured me that she would get Broyles to remove and deal with the alternate Olivia, and then she'd go to look after Walter. Olivia looked at me, almost smiling.

"I saw you" she said softly. "You held out a hand and I held it and concentrated and then I was back, except she'd just hit you and she lunged at me." I looked at her, momentarily confused. Maybe that hadn't been a dream. I'd have to speak to Walter about it when we returned from the hospital.

We pulled up outside and I helped her out, keeping an arm around her waist that she didn't shake away. I checked her in and we were led to a private room (the perks of being FBI) where we waited until a doctor came to examine her. They said she was okay but they were going to keep her in for a few hours just in case, and as much as she insisted I should go get a drink, I remained with her, smiling and joking to take her mind off of the last 24 hours, holding her hand. The laughter faded, and she looked at me with a comfortable smile.

"Peter" she began.

"Yeah?"

She sat up in the bed and moved her hand from mine to my cheek. I followed her lead, leaning into her and feeling my heart quicken as I'd expected it to the first time we'd kissed. As our lips touched I felt my body shiver and she broke away, still smiling. She leant back in again and this time we kissed again for a while longer, not desperately bur sweetly, and lovingly.

"Finally!" I head two familiar voices exclaim and I looked back quickly, breaking the kiss and groaning as I saw our witnesses.

Astrid and Walter were both positively beaming from the doorway (which I hadn't heard open). They came toward us and I laid my head on Olivia's bed in embarrassment. This wasn't going to be bearable. I heard Olivia laugh awkwardly and looked up at her, still with my chin on the mattress. I loved the shade of red she'd turned as she refused to meet eyes with either of them. The two visitors chuckled and started asking about how she was and when they were letting her ago. After a few minutes, when I was fairly certain it was now safe, I joined the conversation. The doctor returned shortly after and asked Astrid and Walter to wait outside in reception while he checked her over and discharged her. He said she could go, so we snatched a quick, this time private kiss, before we left to go back to my house (we'd agreed we didn't want to be at hers).

Astrid took Walter in her car and I drove with Liv in the passenger seat. After a while she looked up at me with suspicion in her eyes.

"Peter... did you... and her... I mean did you"

I knew exactly what she was getting at, and my heart groaned, hoping she would understand and not take this the wrong way. I bit at my lips slightly before starting the awkwardness that was sure to follow.

"Sorry" I said simply before working out how to elaborate. "But she was so like you and I didn't suspect. But I know she wasn't you. I'm sorry Livvy."

"It's ok" she said slowly, after thinking. She then winked. "I guess I'd have done the same."

"If it's any consolation, it wasn't very good" I mumbled, replying her wink with one of my own.

She laughed and we continued the drive. As I pulled up outside and turned the ignition off, I looked across at her before she could get out just to check she was ok with it. She smiled as she met my eyes and I saw no traces of horror in her eyes until she furrowed her brow.

"Oh Peter..." she sighed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"In _my_ bed?"


	8. Literal Thinking

We sat around the kitchen table, our weird little family unit (as I'd once described it) was thriving with very near forgiveness, chatting and laughing with slices of Astrid's pie for desert. It was the general assumption that the two females were staying overnight at least. Astrid apparently had been staying in the spare room on the futon whilst I'd been away, so she was practically living there as it was. It was getting late, and Astrid and Olivia had both retired to bed (no one questioned where Olivia would be sleeping). I stepped up to speak to Walter about how Olivia returned. As I explained he looked at me, mind churning as it always does.

"Perhaps..." he began absent-mindedly. "Perhaps you and Olivia have shared some of your consciousness in the love you feel for each other-" I couldn't help but cringe "- and this connection of sorts gave her the extra strength she needed to keep the crack open for just long enough to pull herself through. I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't both telepathic now. At least to each other"

I blinked in confusion at this last piece of information. "Telepathic?"

"Yes, like you may be able to project thoughts to each other"

"I know what it means, Walter, but thank you for the explanation."

"You ought to try it, see if she can hear what you want her to hear! Evidently you can hear what she wants you to hear, or she wouldn't have been projecting her wishes through to you as dreams!"

Again I was taken aback but kept quiet, secretly pleased that the dreams were a mutual feeling. They had been so vivid, so real, and so desirable. I slowly turned to go back upstairs. "I'll try it. Goodnight Walter"

Once in the room, I did not see Olivia in bed asleep as expected, I instead saw her sat up, happily waiting for me.

"Hello" she grinned as I climbed onto the bed next to her and she immediately leant against my shoulder until I wrapped my arm around her. I looked into her eyes.

"So it was you that made me dream all those things?" I asked her playfully.

"What?" She responded, looking genuinely confused.

"While I was over there, and last night, I've been having these dreams about us, and they've been so real and so... well so amazing. Walter seems to think it's what you wanted me to see..."

"Well, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing we've seen. I wouldn't be surprised if we've inhaled some chemical in the lab." She chuckled. "But I have been thinking about us... I mean, after all, I needed you... and I guess..."

"I love you" I whispered before she could continue.

"I guess I love you too" She finished and her smile became so radiant that I had to kiss her. It became passionate and desperate before I remembered to try Walter's suggestion of telepathy.

'I love you so much, Olivia Dunham' I thought at her as I stroked my hands down her back and waist.

"What did you just say?" She said, interrupting us with a distracted glance. "I didn't see you speak but you said something..."

I laughed. It appeared Walter was right, as per usual.

"Oh yeah... Walter mentioned that it could perhaps be a form of telepathy."

This stopped her in her tracks. She sat up again so she was facing me, looking directly into my eyes with her legs crossed. I grinned at her.

"Telepathic?" She repeated. "As in, the kind of 'telepathic' where I can read your thoughts?"

"How many kinds are there? But no... not as such. Walter seems to think you can only hear what I want you to, or see I suppose"

"So if I wanted you to see something, I could just think it at you?"

"It seems that way. Why don't we try it?"

She stared at me with concentrated eyes. An image came into my head and I laughed.

"Ella"

Her mouth dropped and I looked at her with a smile. This seemed a lot more natural to me, something I wasn't even surprised at, probably because I knew nothing about my life this reality was real except for the love I had for Olivia. Where it couldn't shock me, she did. She leant into me, whispering softly and seductively into my ear: "We could have a lot of fun with this". I was almost ashamed to find my mouth hanging open slightly, and drying out. I gulped as she moved back to lock eyes with me again, still leaning forward slightly. I moved to meet her lips and found them slightly parted, teasing mine with her tongue. She pushed me back onto the bed.

"Livia" I groaned audibly. She responded by showing me how she saw me at that moment, looking up at her with desperate eyes. I smiled into her as she kissed my lips, cheek, and jaw, running my hands around her body, finding beautifully feminine curves for her waist that I hadn't realised existed. She was perfection in human form. I showed her how I saw her and felt her smile in satisfaction as her lips ran down my neck tantalisingly. She pulled me back up and stripped me of my shirt, before pushing me back down and continuing her trail of kisses downward. I stopped her then, fairly sure I'd be unable to contain myself if I let her do what she was intending to.

It was my turn to tease her. I rolled us over, pinning her to the bed not unlike the way we'd pinned the alternate Olivia that very morning. I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her moving, and sealed her to silence with kisses. I unbuttoned her blouse slowly, with far more passion than I had done last night with the other woman; her seduction was akin to the dream I'd had of her, rather than the real life build up before the sex with her double. She gasped as I teased the garment down her shoulders, feeling her naked skin tingle underneath as my fingers trickled down her arms. She shivered, but not from chill. Again, she gulped for air as one hand reached her upper thigh, and began very slowly stroking back up again and removing her trousers. She did the same to me before wrapping her arms around my neck and lying me down, side on to her. We began using our hands to get to know each other better. Within a few minutes, with the combination of our conscious thought and movement, we knew exactly what we both liked.

Olivia pressed herself up against me not long after, now reaching a stage of unbearable desire. It had become a need rather than a want. Once we'd managed to fully undress each other I felt her leg wrap over the top of mine and she swung on top of me familiarly. I took a deep breath as she steered me inside of her in such a slow manner that I thought I was going to explode. This was what I had needed. The dull, unromantic sex from the night before had nothing on this: a night with a woman who I've loved for so long now. She seemed to echo this euphoria as she rode me, gaining in speed with time. Every now and again she'd flash me her thoughts and emotions and it would make it so much more difficult to hold on to my orgasm (and most likely sanity), but the knowledge of how much she was enjoying herself and how I could make it better was invaluable and incredibly attractive. I tried to do the same, but I was so concentrated on her that the feeling was unforgettable, and nothing could compare, so whenever I tried it started to fade slightly.

Her inaudible moans and screams made me breath deeply as she neared her climax. I held on until right at the very end, where she let out a whimper to try and stop the noise she so obviously wanted to make. Her shaking tipped me over the edge and I found myself at the gates of heaven, tingling from head to toe and groaning a little myself. What she did then was what made it the best sex I'd ever had up until this point. As her orgasm continued she showed me once more just how she was feeling and it was like I'd been set off all over again, except this time I had to bite down on my hand to stop screeching.

When we'd both calmed down she kissed my cheek, and rolled off my body, leaving me hot and sweaty but in a permanent state of bliss. It only took a moment for us both to cool off, and when we had she led her head back on my arm. This is what I'd been expecting from the night before. I kissed her forehead, not even caring about the sweat that still remained there, and clutched her shoulder tightly, pulling her into me. I was never letting go again.

* * *

**I'd originally planned to end this here, but your reviews spurred me to find another path for the end of this story, so it might go a bit OOC and very AU, but hey, isn't that what this is for? ;)**

**Hope you're still enjoying it. Please continue to review. :)**


	9. Hideaway

**Thanks for all the reviews. Glad to hear I'm forgiven too aha ;)**

* * *

"Do they seriously think that this is going to stop him?" Olivia sighed as she looked forward at the road. We'd been placed on a kind of witness protection scheme to try and prevent Walternate from finding us again. And by we, I mean all four members of Fringe division, which had been reallocated to a few of the office agents temporarily. I looked at Olivia as she drove on toward our new life and echoed her sigh.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"If he's anything like me he won't stop until we make it so that he can't try any more" Walter declared from the backseats. "And seeing as he is me..."

I exchanged a glance with Olivia and she looked worried. I smiled to try and comfort her as I felt my own doubts resurface.

"We'll be fine" I insisted. Astrid stayed silent, evidently worried too.

The rest of the journey was silent, taking in slowly the strange English countryside that none of us knew. The hills rolled gracefully, with delicately ploughed fields and intricate arrangements of crops, hedges and forests. The horizon was illuminated red by the setting sun, the rays of which were bounding off of the wispy clouds that were randomly scattered across a darkening blue sky. If the circumstances had been better, for example if we had been retiring here together, then the scene would have been quite beautiful. Instead, it served as a constant reminder of just what was at stake in this crazy, losing battle we called our lives.

Olivia pulled up as the sat-nav directed, outside a small 4 bedroom limestone cottage. The yellowish stone combined with the abundance of ivy and small roses that crawled up the outer walls could have been the picture on a postcard, but instead it was quite real as we stepped out of the car and walked toward it cautiously, as if someone could possibly have followed us here. Once Olivia and I had dragged in our cases, we realised that Walter seemed to have disappeared, but heard him laughing before the panic properly set in. We followed the noise to find him chuckling to himself on a double bed in one of the house's bedrooms.

"Can this room be mine, Peter?" he asked me happily.

I nodded with a smile, shifting my gaze between the four of us. We all proceeded to claim bedrooms, although it was the general assumption that the room Olivia had half-chosen would end up as the spare. The previous owner had left a local map on the kitchen counters, and we looked over it, deciding that I would go down to the grocery store nearby and pick up some ready meals for dinner. It'd been a long day, with a very early start for the plane. When I got back from the shop we all sat down to eat, discussing the cover story Broyles had given us.

"Olivia _Denton_" Walter repeated, trying hard to memorise this new name. "What's my name Peter?"

"Walter Knight" I reminded him.

"And who's Astrid?"

"She's Olivia's friend's sister, who's lodging with us."

"Ok" The older man nodded between mouthfuls of spaghetti. I chuckled, glancing at Olivia and meeting her bemused eyes with my own. When we'd eaten and chatted for a while we retired to bed lazily, unsure of just how long we'd be living here. Olivia went to change in her own room but sure enough came back in to sleep next to me. We didn't speak much, just saying goodnight, exchanging a quick kiss, and then falling asleep with her lying in my arms perfectly as if they were moulded just for her body.

I awoke many hours later, with one dead arm from having Olivia lying on it overnight. I smiled and watched her sleeping for a few minutes, finding it hard to comprehend just how much she'd been through. I let her remain asleep with one arm wrapped tightly around her neck and shoulder, reaching with my free arm for the remote control that controlled the small television that was opposite the bed, resting on a pine dresser. I flicked through the channels idly, finding something vaguely interesting about a doctor's surgery that I could barely see for the glare that shone out between the curtains onto the screen. The morning was bright and the sun hot, but all that mattered is that Olivia was safe and happy.

After lying there watching television for a while I checked the time, 1.32pm, before there was a knock at the door and Walter poked his head inside, morbidly curious as to why we were still in bed. He came inside when he saw it was safe to, and sat on the edge of the bed with a smile. I smiled back at him, knowing we were thinking the same thing, that she deserved the rest. The movement on the bed though must have shaken her slightly, because she stirred and slowly blinked her eyes open as I gazed down at her. Walter knew to get up and leave the room then as she got her bearings.

"Afternoon" I grinned.

"Hmm?" She asked, stretching out and yawning.

"It's almost 2pm" I chuckled

She frowned in reply as if angry with herself for sleeping in so long, but then her disapproval subsided when she realised we had nothing better to do. I laughed, watching her inner thoughts through her facial expression. She sat up slowly and I flexed my arm to try and regain feeling, the tingling was uncomfortable but I didn't mind. Eventually, she turned to me with a sleepy smile, placing a kiss on my cheek absent-mindedly. I snaked my healthy arm over her shoulder, hanging my fingers so that they were gently stroking her back, and leant into her so our foreheads were touching.

When she woke up a bit further, she ran her own hand down my dead arm, reviving the tingles, before getting up and wrapping herself in a robe. I followed her into the kitchen where Astrid and Walter offered us breakfast with a laugh. She sneered at them sarcastically, sitting down while I made coffee.

"So what are we doing today, Peter?" Walter asked hopefully, as if I was the deity that would decide whether he got into heaven or hell.

"I don't know Walter, what do you want to do?" I grinned, noticing that they were all watching me as if I was in charge. "Any ideas, people?"

"We could go on a walk?" Astrid suggested and Olivia nodded in agreement.

"Is there a lake nearby? Or a river?" Walter asked and I looked at him, slightly worried why he'd ask such an obscure question. I checked the map nonetheless and nodded.

"Yeah, the Thames runs through here by the looks of things" I declared. Then added in my best English accent: "Up for a riverside stroll?"

Olivia scoffed from the table and Astrid and my father laughed at me. At least they seemed to be enjoying this new, carefree life. Livvy seemed unable to let go. I'd have to talk to her.

As we walked, having parked up in a nearby parking lot, Olivia took my hand naturally and I looked down at the link she'd made between us with hope. If she could be so open about our relationship around Walter and Astrid, perhaps eventually she'd be open about her other feelings, like the worry and doubt I knew was eating her from the inside out.

'It'll be ok, you know' I thought at her. She didn't reply but met my eyes sadly. 'Broyles has put his best on the team, they'll keep us all safe until it's ok for us to return, you know that Livia'

She sighed outwardly, and looked away, giving my hand a quick squeeze and moving slightly closer so that our shoulders brushed each others as we walked. Walter suddenly ran on slightly, stopping just as hastily and bending down to take a sample of something in a test tube he'd evidently smuggled out of Boston. We laughed, wondering how we hadn't seen it coming.

'Think we should tell him that there isn't a lab waiting for him at home?' I heard Olivia suggest to my mind. I grinned, partially because she'd referred to our new lodgings as 'home'.

Soon enough, we turned back and reached the car, deciding to go back to the house and find somewhere to eat locally. As we arrived we dropped off Walter's 'samples', and locked the door behind us, heading to a very English pub a street away. Astrid fitted right in, joking and laughing with some of the regulars, one of whom, a young, dark haired and attractive man named David, ended up sitting with us in one of the booths. I had the feeling we'd be seeing more of him. I felt my stomach churn for some reason, accompanied by a sharp pain, which I ignored. I managed to eat a few more bites of my food before I couldn't eat for pain. I passed it off as indigestion, trying to drink some of my beer, but the pain was unbearable. I muttered an excuse me before getting up and heading to the bathrooms, ignoring the suspicious look from Olivia.

Once inside a cubicle, I collapsed onto the ground, feeling simultaneous rushes of heat and chill passing through me. I ended up emptying my stomach into the toilet bowl, hanging over limply whilst clutching at my stomach. I blacked out.

_I look at my watch.' He's been gone a while. I hope he's ok...'_

_5 more minutes._

'_I've got to check'_

"_Excuse me a second" I say, picking myself up with a smile at my companions to try and sooth a worried Walter. _

_I head to the men's room, and knock tentatively on the door. No answer. I push the door open, and see only one occupied cubicle. Luckily, he hasn't managed to properly lock it. He's on the floor, and he's been being sick. He's passed out with beads of sweat on his forehead. Panic rises through me._

'_Please God be ok'._

I opened my eyes slightly as I felt a wet cloth on my head. Olivia was kneeling over me, looking frantic.

"Peter, Peter... Peter are you ok?"

The pain was hell, and as I regained consciousness I tried to set but fell back down into a crippled heap. I could hear her panic in her mind and speech. She ripped open my shirt where I held my stomach to try and suppress the agony. I heard her gasp, then a dial tone. I tried to look up, confused.

"Ambulance, please" I heard her say.

* * *

**dun dun dunnn.**


	10. Normality

Olivia looked up at me smiling as I returned from work, turning around in the kitchen and coming to hug me and plant a kiss on my lips. It'd been another typical day at the lab, but Walter was determined he was going to solve an equation before he left. The cottage seemed relatively warm tonight. The summer was returning again, and we could look forward to barbecues and paddling pools all round. 

"_Hello you" I greeted her as I pulled my head away from her kiss._

"_Good day?" She asked me happily._

"_Excellent" I said giving her another squeeze as I heard tiny feet pattering into the room. _

"_Daddy's home" A small sweet voice echoed around the room. I picked up my daughter, swinging her around slightly, watching as her brown curls flashed in front of her matching brown eyes. _

"_Hello Sophie" I grinned, proceeding to kiss her on the cheek. My wife put an arm around me then as we admired our 4 year old. I patted the bump on Olivia's belly, wondering for the hundredth time how anything could make my life any more perfect. _

_There was a knock on the door, and I let my family go and went to open it, letting in Astrid and her boyfriend David, who sat down at the table with ease from being so welcome in the house._

"_Hey Astrid, David" Olivia smiled, having since picked Sophie up and balancing her around her waist, allowing the child's legs to hang over the bump. _

"_We have something to tell you" Astrid exclaimed, positively beaming. _

"_We're getting married" David grinned. _

"_Oh Astrid!" Olivia chuckled. "Finally!" _

_The two women began talking rings as Astrid proudly produced a large diamond on a silver ring. I glanced at David, and we exchanged a knowing glance that they could talk about it for hours. _

"_Well done" I nodded with a wink. He grinned back at me. _

_The evening continued just like this, idle chat amongst friends and family. Walter returned and joined us, and we eventually settled down to watch television, and it wasn't until Sophie had fallen asleep in my arms that we all realised the time. Astrid left to return to their house next door with David, and I carried Sophie up to her bed, Olivia close behind. Together we tucked her in and went through to our bedroom, where when we were ready, we lay together, my arm around her, with our heads just touching. With a chuckle from us both, I kissed her multiple times over her cheek and to her mouth again, where the kisses gained passion and I held her closely. _

"_Life couldn't be more perfect, could it?"_

"_No, or more normal" I smiled as we pulled the duvet over_

_

* * *

_**Just a short little teaser for you here. Oooh suspense. ;)**


	11. Revival

Something cleared my head of this picture, a happy, normal life. I didn't want it to leave. Where was it going? But wait, I could hear voices

"It must have been... We still haven't asked him what he did while he was there... I just can't bring myself to talk about how close we came to losing him"

"Olivia it's not your fault"

"No but I could have stopped all this when I first saw the glimmer"

"It wouldn't have changed anything, you know that."

"Astrid, we nearly lost him. I watched his body shut down in front of me in the ambulance, if I could have stopped this happening..."

"You couldn't"

It was a strange sensation, being immobile. I could hear their conversation, but found myself too weak to open my eyes or move at all, I didn't even have the energy to force my thoughts toward her. I heard a cell phone buzzing. Olivia answered.

"Hello?" She asked, and I noted the worry in her tone as she spoke. "So he definitely doesn't know...? We're safe...? And you're sure...? Okay, thanks... Yeah... keep in touch"

I almost felt her presence approach, or maybe it was that she wanted me to know she was nearby.

"That was Broyles" I heard her inform Astrid. "The chip stopped working when it started to break down, so somewhere over the Atlantic. It might pay us to move again though, if he knew we were heading this way"

"But isn't that what he'd expect us to do?" Astrid queried. I heard Olivia sigh and felt her elbows on my bed. Somehow I knew she had her head in her hands. This time I was going to let her know that I was ok. With every ounce of energy that still remained inside me I opened my eyes, holding them open for just a second.

"Peter?" I heard her whisper, relieved. I tried again to open my eyes, this time managing to keep them open to see her leaning over me, blonde hair draping past her eyes and slightly enveloping my face. She brushed it back, then moved one hand to my cheek and wrapped the other in my fingers.

"I'll go tell Walter" Astrid suggested, leaving us alone for a moment.

"Thank God" Olivia sighed, smiling. She sat back down next to me, gently pulling my head so it was turned toward her. I gazed at her gratefully. I tried to move my mouth to speak but I couldn't, so I settled for our strange, personal way of communicating.

'Hey'

She seemed so relieved that she didn't even remember how I'd just communicated.

"Peter! I was so worried, are you feeling ok?"

'I've got no energy.'

She paused, understanding this time.

'Of course, I'll get you a coffee if you like? I'll check with the nurse'

I gently shook my head, taking a deep breath and gradually opening my mouth.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You left to go to the bathroom, you looked like you were in pain, and then when you didn't come back I followed and found you collapsed, clutching your stomach, so I looked at it... and... well, something had pierced through your skin and you were bleeding so much, and you'd been being sick and there was blood there too and oh Peter, I was so scared."

I squeezed her hand gently and smiled for her to continue, I remembered most of that.

"So anyway, the ambulance arrived and... well you'd lost a lot of blood, and they weren't sure you were going to make it. But they got you here and straight into theatre. No one would tell us what was happening, and I was pretty rude to them but I had to know. There were so many doctors rushing in and out of your surgery and they all looked scared and confused. It reminded me so much of witness of Fringe events that I practically gave up hope, but your mind was so out of it I couldn't even reach you. I thought you were dead, but they saved you."

"What was it?"

"Well, we think that when Walternate had you over there, before you regained consciousness, he must have implanted this strange, silicone based tracking chip inside you, somewhere in your stomach, and the air pressure in the plane managed to mess it up pretty badly, and it gradually broke apart, but parts of it were sharp so as you moved it eventually started to rip you up inside and caused all this internal bleeding and it nearly killed you." By the time she'd finished her explanation it was a near whisper. I noticed the dark circles under her reddened eyes, and assumed she'd been crying. I wanted so much to just hold her but I didn't have the strength.

She stroked her hand on my cheek and leant in to kiss me, pulling back with a slow, deep breath.

'I thought I'd never be able to do that again.'

I watched a tear streak down her face and I suddenly had the motivation and the strength to lift my arm and pull her toward me, feeling her calming down as she nestled into my shoulder. I felt her uneven breath begin to smooth out as I held her, and eventually she seemed calm again.

"How long was I out?" I asked suddenly, the thought not having occurred before.

"3 days" She admitted, squeezing me slightly.

"Please tell me you've slept, Liv"

She looked up with guilty eyes. I kissed her forehead, before pushing her into the visitors chair and demanding she sleep.

"I can wake you if I need to" I told her.

It didn't take long for her to embrace the slumber, but she left a hand on mine. I decided it might pay me to get some rest too and join her, but then Astrid and Walter arrived. The older man looked anxious, so I had to smile at him as the two of them swooned closer to question me about how I was again. I nodded, but got away with not saying much, passing it off for need for sleep. They didn't ask me too much, and instead went back out, leaving me to sleep, still holding Olivia's hand.


	12. Watch Over Me

**Little short one for you here, just to get you through until I can get the next long one up ;) **

* * *

I'd been discharged that night. Olivia and Walter had helped me into my bedroom and Liv had helped me get ready for bed, and lay me down flat on my back, ensuring that I wasn't damaging the stitches or anything similar. I was still so exhausted, but four days of answering doctor's questions and asking Olivia questions had reminded my body to make some energy. When I was successful tucked up (not without some mocking), I found my eyes threatening to close, not even Olivia changing in front of me was tempting enough to stay awake. I briefly felt the movement on the bed as she joined me, and I certainly felt a hand wrap itself into mine and a head on my shoulder, but after that I don't remember anything, not even the 'goodnight, Peter' she was sure to have whispered.

_I'm in the lab with Olivia, it's just us. She's walking backward, a familiar smile on her face that says she's turned on. I follow her, backing her up against a wall until our lips are meeting. I crash into her, the kiss deepening with every swish of the tongue. I hoist her up so that she wraps her legs around my waist and I undress her as quickly as I can. My shirt is off, my pants have fallen to the ground. Her black lace panties remain, teasing me with what's underneath. I slide my hand under them slowly, catching them in my thumb and pulling back down. Olivia's gone. I'm fully dressed._

_I'm on a hill, one of the ones by our cottage. The grass is so green and the sky so blue. There's a man by the tree! He's wearing a purple suit. Could it be Walter? I go nearer. It is Walter! He's waving and smiling, his dishevelled hair flopping. He's beckoning me closer. I go to him, but as I approach the purple turns to black, and his hair slowly becomes more neatly kept. I stop in my tracks, something's wrong. It's my father. He cackles, taunting me. He has someone next to him. I break into a run. He pulls out a gun, aims, fires. Olivia falls to the ground next to him. I have a gun too. I send a bullet through the middle of his head that sends him backwards, but he stays upright, walking ever closer, a sinister smile still on his face. He strides toward me, clutching me in his grasp, but I escape his grip, sending another bullet into his heart. He crumples and turns into dust at my feet; dust that blows away with a growing wind. The rain starts now, as I buckle by Olivia's body, trying desperately to revive her. But she's gone. It's good that it's raining, it's washing away my tears. I can't live without her. I aim the gun at my own head and press the trigger. Out of ammo._

"Peter!"

_Who said that? I just want to die. Leave me alone._

"Peter!" I opened my eyes slowly to see Olivia staring at me with anxious eyes. I felt cold, wet tears on my cheeks and noted the cold sweat that had crept over my body. My breathing was everywhere. She put a hand on my cheek, still looking down at me, watching over me. "You were having a bad dream"

I put my arms up to her and pulled her into a hug, never more grateful that she was here. I could feel her smile on the side of my neck and I turned to kiss her head. The dream had been terrifying, but I knew it wasn't one she'd given to me. It was a natural dream, and that's what scared me. Was my mind trying to tell me something? Were we in danger?


	13. Unknown

**You nearly didn't get this chapter or any others! I was gunna upload this this morning but I was in a car accident so haven't been able to til now. So count yourselves lucky! **

* * *

I woke sometime during the night to steady vibrations on my bed, having been discharged a week ago, but told that bed rest was necessary. I looked to my side to find a pyjama-clad Olivia sat with her head on the mattress, hand on my hand, sobbing. I shifted myself up slightly, having got better at movement in the two weeks since I woke for the first time after the surgery. I squeezed her hand slightly, causing her to look up, still resting her chin on the bed. I ran my spare hand through her hair, turning to her.

"Hey" I whispered soothingly. "What's up?"

She blinked back the tears, choking slightly and gripping my hand harder again. I pulled her closer, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her head onto my arm. I let her gather the strength to speak to me for a few moments, as she took in the safety and reassurance I was trying to give her. She couldn't bring herself to speak.

'I lost the baby' She thought.

My mind spun dramatically, I felt crushed by this new information. A lump rose in my throat and I felt bile churning inside my stomach angrily. How did I not even know she'd been pregnant? She hadn't told me anything. Perhaps she'd only just found out herself. And then it hit me. She's not pregnant any more. Her baby, our baby is dead.

I fought back a tear of my own and squeezed her tightly with my arm, helping her back onto the bed we'd fallen asleep in.

"How long had you known?" I asked quietly. I didn't want her to think that I didn't trust her, but my curiosity was scalding.

"About a week" She sniffed. "I promise I was going to tell you, but it was early days and I knew this could happen. I was supposed to go to the GP next week, and I was going to tell you before then, but..." She trailed off.

"Don't worry, sweetheart" I smiled at her, not really sure what to say.

"Our baby... I couldn't even carry it" She choked, breaking down once more into sobs.

"Hey" I pulled her up to look into her eyes and took her face in my hands, brushing away her betraying tears with my thumbs. "Livvy, sweetheart, it's not your fault-"

"I know but I just feel so useless"

"You don't have to. It wouldn't have been a good time for us anyway, not with everything that's going on, and I'm not saying I wouldn't have loved to have your child, Olivia, because I would have loved our baby as much as I love you, and one day we will, we'll get married and have children of our own, and we'll be a proper family, but right now, when so much wants to hurt us..."

"I know, I know, but it's gone."

The tears really did fall from my eyes then as I watched hers. My mind desperately fought back the image I had seen while unconscious, the tiny brown eyed girl, with floppy brown curls and a cute little dress danced around in my vision, jumping into my pregnant wife's arms. God, what wouldn't I give.

I wrapped my arms around her and she draped hers around my waist. We leaned into each other's shoulders, both crying quietly. I kissed her neck softly, and she turned her lips into my cheek, before pulling my head up to press our mouths together desperately. She pushed me back onto the bed and deepened the kiss, but I pushed her away as I felt her hands slide down my body.

"Not now, Liv, it's not right"

She looked at me with a sad, understanding smile, and lay her head down next to me, just enough that our cheeks were touching, my arm still around her.

"Are you in any pain?" I asked her softly.

"Not any more" She admitted.

"You should have woken me" I told her. "I'd have been there for you, you didn't have to go through that alone.

"I know. I just didn't know what to do, or what was going on." She sighed. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine sweetheart" I kissed her forehead again. I loved her more than anything, and the thought of her being in pain alone hurt me more than I'd like to admit. Especially when I think of how much it might have reminded her of her however short captivity in Walternate's cells. My mind briefly wandered over my mother, and how she would be coping without me, especially now Walter's plans were thwarted.

I was tired, very tired, and my mind was all over the place given the circumstances. Olivia had calmed down and her breathing was becoming more regular, and part of me knew I'd never be apart from her for long. She was my life now, just as much a part of me as my own organs.

"Marry me, Olivia" I whispered into the darkness, quite unsure where it had come from, but knowing it was right. I waited anxiously for a reply, but as I looked at her, I found her green irises hidden by her eyelids, and her conscious mind closed off, peacefully asleep.


	14. We Fled

**I'm fine except for a bump on the head ;) Hope you're all still enjoying it, there's gonna be about three more chapters after this one I think. If I can get it all in, but there's a couple of long ones coming up!**

* * *

"Peter! Olivia" Walter came bounding into the room, his shrill voice piercing our troubled sleeps. The sun had just started to rise, so the room was illuminated an ominous shade of reddy-pink. We looked up with tired, teary eyes and sorrowful expressions. "I believe we may be in trouble"

This caught our attention and we sat up (I sat up particularly slowly, as I was still somewhat weak). Astrid followed him in, and looked at us with panic.

"I built a device last week-" Walter continued. "-Out of some of the things in the kitchen, that I believe would tell me if there had been a disturbance between our universes nearby, in other words, if there was a door between them. I did it as a failsafe, as of course I thought that Agent Broyles would let us know, but it appears I was wrong, and there is someone trying to get us."

"You mean he's found us?" Olivia asked forcefully. Her stoicism had kicked in, all the vulnerability from last night had dissipated while she'd slept.

"Who?"

"Walternate!" She exclaimed, and it scared me to hear how much fear was in her tone. She leapt out of the bed, pulling a shirt on over her pyjama top and remaining in her sweatpants. "We have to leave"

"It may not be him of course" Walter seemed alarmed at her panic; he evidently couldn't estimate the severity of this problem. "It could be someone else, someone who doesn't know what he is-"

"Walter." She said with a glare that shut us all up, even Walter's incessant stuttering was ceased.

"I'll go pack some things" Astrid said awkwardly, turning and leaving the room. Walter followed suit, and Olivia grabbed a bag from under the bed, pulling things out of the wardrobes into it as I slowly got dressed. When she'd finished, she swung the bag around her shoulders and put my arm around it too, supporting some of my weight. She looked at me again with the softness of before, exposing the raw fear in her eyes.

"Livia" I sighed, kissing her cheek. She pulled me in for a slight hug, before nodding and leading me out of the house.

As Astrid drove away from the small ivy-ridden cottage without a destination, I thought about the potential we were leaving behind. By leaving this place, leaving this town, we were admitting to ourselves that we were scared. Even if there was no threat, (Walter's invention was not necessarily correct), we were scared enough to flee. I lay across two of the backseats, with my head in Olivia's (who was in the third seat's) lap, as I still was not able to sit up properly for long. I felt her absent-mindedly stroking her fingers through my hair as she stared out of the window, and it made me think of things that were wholly inappropriate for that time. I shoved these thoughts to the back of my mind, almost angry with myself, but my mind wandered to something far worse. We'd given up our only chance at a normal life. Olivia had sold her life to the FBI, dedicated her time to fighting crime. The only thing it seemed she was fighting now was an inevitable war that none of us could prevent. I thought bitterly about how much I'd wanted to stay in that dream, with my wife and my little girl. It seemed like I'd never be left alone long enough. I looked up at Olivia's face and thought maybe she was thinking the same thing. She saw me looking and caught my eye with a soft, understanding smile. I hoped she wasn't dwelling too much on how right I'd been last night when I'd tried to comfort her about losing our child.

This silence was unbearable, but there was nothing I could say. I didn't even know where we were going. Eventually, after having spent the whole day driving so that the night had long since drawn in, we pulled up at a services station on the motorway and booked ourselves in to a cheap motel equivalent for the night. Olivia and I slipped into one room with a quick goodnight to Walter and Astrid who had a twin room. Livvy went straight to the in-room payphone, and rang Broyles.

"-Walter thinks he'd found us. I can't say where we are over the phone, but we're safe for now." I heard her sigh as she waited for Broyles' answer. When they hung up, she sat on the bed; knees tucked up and chin resting on them. "He said that they'd stop him, and he said not to worry and that they're all going to come over here to look into what Walter saw and see if they can fix it all."

I crossed over to the bed with some difficulty, sitting myself down and lying back, whilst stroking a hand on her back. It was then that she broke down again. It pleased me to think that she felt safe enough with me to cry in my presence, to show me just how scared she was. Ever since that night in Jacksonville, where we'd been so close to kissing, I'd known how much she trusted me. It's one of the things that had made leaving so hard. I'm glad though, that I did leave, because it made me realise how much I missed her, and I think it did the same for her.

"Did you see her?" Olivia whispered into the dimly lit room.

"Who?" I asked soothingly.

"When you were out, I had this dream that we had such a normal life, and I tried to make you see it."

"You mean Sophie?"

She nodded slowly, looking down at me and I swallowed, already feeling remorse, regret, and desire building up inside me. I looked away. I didn't want to meet her eyes as my own displayed how much I wanted our daughter.

"She's never going to happen, is she?" She asked sadly. I couldn't bear her tone. I needed her to stay strong. I sat up quickly, ignoring the dull ache in my abdomen.

"Don't talk like that, Olivia." I ordered. "One day, I promise, that one day she will. Because one day this will all be over, and it'll just be about us, no one else."

We didn't even get changed that night. We just sat, holding each other, until eventually sleep claimed us and we fell backward on top of the covers that lay creased but unused.

The next morning was less stressed than the last, but the day continued similarly, driving north then west then south then east continuously. It was only interrupted at 5pm when Olivia's cell rang.

"It's Broyles" She announced before answering the phone. She spoke for a few minutes in hurried tones, turning to us after the call had been exited. "Walter was right, but it wasn't him, it was Newton. They have him in custody, but no doubt he'll escape unless they kill him, which is what I told Broyles. They're doing a full search, but they're finding us somewhere new as we speak."

I heard and joined in the collective sigh of relief that followed this, glancing at Olivia as she smiled for the first time in a couple of days. We decided to find a hotel now, and that we ought to eat. None of us had realised that we hadn't since we started running. We pulled up and did just this, eating a quick meal and discussing our situation without quite knowing what to say. The room organisation was again the same as the night before, and once we'd watched quite enough TV with Walter and Astrid, Olivia and I went into our own room, where this time we did change. I stripped down to my boxers and Olivia put on her typical sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

I lay back into the bed, this time under the covers again, waiting for her to join me. When she did I wrapped my arm around her shoulder sand placed soft kisses into her hair. She nestled in closer, her own kisses finding their way onto my neck. She knew what happened when she did that. I felt my body erupt in tingles and let out a slightly irritated groan as she raised her lips to my jaw and stroked them along to my mouth. The arm I had around her tightened on her and pulled her so that she was sat on my hips as we kissed. Her hands worked their way down to my boxers and I didn't stop her; I knew she'd be gentle. We had both been so stressed and anxious, (especially in the last two days) that we needed some time to relax a bit, and this seemed like a good way to do it.

I took her waist in my hands, running down her curves, stroking with my thumbs her hips. She breathed in sharply and I pulled her t-shirt over her head, exposing her soft, delicate skin and her erect nipples, which I brushed over with my hands, causing her own irritated gasps. I chuckled and she leant back into me, smiling as she kissed me. I loved so much the feel of her naked skin on mine; it made me feel so connected to her. Awkwardly, I pulled off her sweatpants as she pulled off my boxers. I stopped then, opening my mouth to speak but not knowing how to say it.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Sweetheart, maybe we should think about using some protection..." I trailed off softly, hoping she wouldn't react badly. She nodded slowly, gulping slightly at the reminder of her lost pregnancy as I leant over to my bag, pulling out a condom packet and tearing it open. She waited patiently, and when I was ready she smiled again and I pulled her close, kissing her deeply in gratefulness. I teased her as she had done me in that first dream I'd had about having sex with her, hovering my cock on the cusp of entering her. She breathed heavily, breaths that were full of irritation and anticipation.

"Goddamn it Peter" She whispered and I laughed again, but it turned to a moan as I allowed myself to enter her, feeling the warm, cradling sensation of being inside her. She rocked slowly then, hands on my shoulders as she pulled me back and forth, back and forth. I took deep breaths, once again wondering how anything could be more perfect than a moment like this. In her mind I saw the same euphoria as in my own, the same desperation and need. I felt her movements becoming more first as she reached a climax and I rocked into her harder, totally satisfied as I heard her groan my name and sit shaking with pleasure. I had to bite my tongue and think of something totally different to stop myself from tipping over the edge at this very point, but I would give her this again.

I watched her arch her back as we started moving again, pushing in and pulling out with a gradually building speed. Her breaths were rapid as she couldn't get enough air, and mine were almost matching this. I pushed her back so that I was so deep inside her that she had to stifle another moan. She repeated this, shifting forward before crashing back down. I hit a spot inside her then that stopped her ability to even try and stifle the moan. Her orgasm was so intense that I could practically feel her throbbing from the inside on my own throbbing penis. It was too much then, I couldn't physically stop myself from coming. She lay back onto me as she finished but I wasn't going to let her off that easy. I showed her exactly how I was feeling, how my orgasm felt, and felt the pleasure as she groaned again. We lay like this for a while, catching our breath and kissing each other softly. A few moments later she rolled off gracefully, lying on her back and staring up at the damp-ridden ceiling.

When we'd cooled down a bit more and the sweat had left our hot bodies, she pulled herself in close to me, and we gradually embraced the sleep that had started to threaten us.


	15. Encore

**Sorry it's been a bit longer than usual! I've been busy with hospital appointments and parties ;)**

* * *

So the morning after that incredible night we wound up in another hideaway spot. This time however it was not the rolling countryside and quiet villages that shaded us from the world's eye. Instead we were hidden away in central London (like a needle in a haystack, Walter had decided), in a penthouse apartment with a minimalistic interior. We entered the flat, walking into a white-walled room with a pine wooden floor and fascinating views. Most of one wall was made of glass, and for miles outstretched you could see skyscrapers, landmarks and houses littering a blue sky and the Thames in full flow weaving between it all. The flat had three bedrooms, and whilst Broyles had asked if it would be a problem, we think he assumed I would be sharing with Walter when we said it would be fine.

"It's beautiful" Astrid sighed in admiration as she pulled her case into the apartment.

"Quite agreeable" Walter muttered, following her inside. I laughed, glancing at Olivia to see her staring out too, a calm smile on her face.

I snuck an arm around her shoulder and the four of us stood there for a moment, comfortably silent, watching the traffic, the clouds, and even the occasional boats and birds. When we had taken in quite enough of the surroundings, we quietly began to make the place home, unpacking our clothes into wardrobes. Each room had similarly fantastic views. Walter had insisted on having the room with the best view of the river; I suspected he found it calming to see the nature amongst the industrial mess.

Not long after, Astrid offered to take Walter and go grocery shopping while Olivia and I continued to unpack and settle in. When the cupboards were full, we met silently in the lounge area, exchanging a kiss as we stood together, looking back out at the mid-day cityscape.

'Do you think we'll be home here?' I heard her think to me.

'As long as we have each other, Olivia, home could be anywhere'.

I watched her roll her eyes at the sheer corniness of what I'd just told her, but I felt satisfied as the corners of her mouth were tugged into a smile. She took my hand in hers and turned to face me, looking me deep in my eyes and kissing me once again. In my heart I felt a sudden rush of happiness, and something else I'd never felt before, something that made me feel whole.

"I love you" She whispered, pressing her forehead to mine.

"I'm in love with you" I murmured back, lips brushing hers slightly as I spoke where she was nuzzling her face against mine. "I'd known I was for a while, but I think it's taken me this long to truly admit it to myself. The last few weeks have felt like a dream"

"How long do we have?" She whispered again as she pulled away. Her speech this time was much slower, and I noted that the movement of her lips was being accentuated slightly, every flick of her tongue. I immediately felt a stiffening in my boxers and scorned myself for letting her do this to me so easily. There was just no challenge. I bit my lip in partial annoyance, but decided to play her at her own game.

"How long do you want?" I asked, trying my best to imitate her seduction technique. I took a step toward her and she took a step back. This repeated until she felt the plaster against her back. I put my hands on the wall above her shoulders, trapping her head between my arms. I had her cornered. She smiled as if to tell me that she could get away if she wanted, but I shook my head, dragging one finger down to her mouth to silence her before she could speak. I felt her lips part and her tongue rolled around my finger, leading me to think of unimaginable pleasure. I scolded myself internally once more, pulling the wet finger out from her mouth, down her neck, down her chest. I ripped off her blouse and unclipped her bra with the spare hand (hiding the evidence to avoid questions later), and leading the other over her breast and playing with her nipple, which became ever more erect with my wet touch.

She proceeded to kiss me passionately then, wrapping both of her arms around my neck whilst my hands still played with her breasts. She led me backward, elegantly gliding us both into our new bedroom, where we collapsed onto the white sheets eagerly. Within no time my shirt and pants were off. I leaned over her on all fours as she slowly, tauntingly removed her knickers. I felt and looked similar to a panting dog, desperate not for a walk or for a stick to fetch, but for the woman I loved. As her hands slid down my waist to her boxers I kissed her tits again, sucking slightly on each nipple and grinning inwardly as she gasped and moaned. She was as hungry as I was then, as she removed my boxers, but I wasn't giving in that easy. Today, I was in control, whether she liked it or not.

My kisses led downward, and as I flicked my tongue on her clit slowly her breathing became very rapid very quickly, and I found myself almost needing her, but stoically I continued until she climaxed, moaning desperately and buckling from her middle. When she caught her breath she pulled me back up, thrusting her tongue into my mouth and trying to roll on top. I pushed her back, guiding myself into her and hitting her hard. We'd both had enough of soft sensual sex, we needed each other. And so we fucked until the inevitable crescendo of release came for us both, and we lay together for a few minutes after, cooling off. I was going to need a cold shower after this. I grinned across at Olivia and she looked back with an almost irritated look on her face, that she let me do that to her most likely. I grinned, whilst I wasn't sure I liked quite how much control she had over my dick, I loved what she did with it.

"I'm going to grab a shower ok?" I ran a hand through her hair and kissed her again after I'd spoken. She nodded.

"I'll see what's on TV I guess" She smiled and I got up, hurrying into the en suite where I turned the shower on, feeling the cold water trickling down my body. I let it cool me, trying very hard not to think about what we'd just had in case it spurred more excitement within me. I smiled to myself, thinking about the past few weeks, days even, and how far we'd all come. My thoughts turned to my almost-proposal from the other night back in the cottage. I'd put it down to tiredness the next day, but it had been playing on my mind, and today I knew it was what I wanted. I didn't know how though, or if she wanted it too. I would talk to Walter, but I'd only get him excited. So instead, I reasoned with myself, I'd ask Astrid on her opinions. Decision made, I dried myself off and replaced my clothing, before going out into the lounge to find Olivia sat on the couch, legs curled under her. She'd put on a new blouse, probably the old one was literally ripped.

"What are you watching?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm not really sure to be honest" She chuckled. "But I have a suspicion. There's a few people running away from some smoke, so from what I've heard, I'm guessing it's _Lost_"

I watched the screen for a couple of seconds as I sat down on the other edge of the couch, lying my legs out so they were just touching hers. I observed the people running and grinned.

"Definitely _Lost_" I agreed.

We sat watching and chatting idly for a while, leaning on opposite arms of the couch where I had a perfect view of her green eyes and blonde hair. I must have been staring at her for a while, because she jumped and I looked at her confused.

"Were you even watching?" She asked. "That guy just shot that other guy"

I looked back at the screen, mouth hanging slightly open while I tried to think of something to say. I stuttered a bit and then just said: "Not really"

Her eyebrow raised and she looked at me puzzled, but shook it off. Evidently she was getting into the program; I doubt she'd had time before to watch television. But her peace was cut short by the return of Astrid and Walter, who looked pretty tired. I hoped they hadn't had to carry the shopping too far. We got up to help, but they insisted they were ok. I sat Walter down anyway and told Liv she needn't get up. Walter immediately looked interested in the program; I could hear him mumbling after only 5 minutes how scientifically incorrect it all was. This was my chance to talk to Astrid. I helped her pull the bags into the sleek kitchen and started putting it into cupboards and the fridge.

"Astrid, I need your help" I started my conversation with a quiet tone.

"What's up?" Her innocent voice sounded concerned almost.

"It's nothing bad" I began. "It's just, I don't really know how to say it but, I want to propose to Olivia"

Her hand met her open mouth then in shock, but it turned to happiness soon after as she grinned. I smiled but my worry was still there.

"Do you think she'd accept?" I asked softly.

"Peter..." She said with an almost laugh. "You've been in love with her for how long? I mean, how long really? Since she nearly died when Bell pulled her over? Or even longer?"

"Well yeah but..."

"But what?" her smile was radiant then, and it pained me to think how rare smiles were becoming for her.

"I mean I don't know when she actually realised how she felt, and I don't want to rush anything..."

"Peter, I think we can safely say she's been in love with you at the very least since you got infected in that building. You should have seen how worried she was. She would have done anything to get you out of there safely."

I bit my lip for the second time that day, lacking the courage to continue the conversation.

"Get down on one knee, and give her a ring Peter" she grinned at me, sensing my fear.

"I'll have to go out and buy one" I muttered.

"Take your time"

I nodded and she left the room, shopping successfully unpacked. I went back to the sofa then, noting that the show had ended and they were now watching a children's quiz show. I snuck in between Walter and Olivia, curling my hand into hers. I moaned when I realised it was the science round.

"Which of these elements is present in table salt?" came the presenter's voice. "Sodium, helium, or potassium?"

"Is it potassium?" A young boy with large glasses and blonde hair asked coyly.

"The imbecilic nature of children these days" Walter muttered and the three of us looked at him almost shocked. "You would have known the answer Peter."

"He's just a kid, Walter" Astrid said soothingly, and he calmed down. She'd become almost like a mother to him, which was strange.

"I'm afraid the answer is sodium" The sighed falsely.

"I've had quite enough of this" Walter sighed, changing the channel. We continued to quietly watch whatever was on until the cityscape behind us was only visible because of the artificial lights that scattered across the buildings. We agreed that tomorrow we would go sightseeing, and went our separate (or nearly), ways into bed. As I lay there with Olivia soundly sleeping in my arms, my mind closed on the proposal idea, and I knew that I wanted to be with her forever. I'd just have to find the right time.


	16. Olivia

**The POV is gunna start changing to give it a better dynamic, and so that it fits better with the story! **

* * *

Olivia

I woke up from yet another raunchy dream that had made my heart pound and felt the familiar stickiness that the sweat had created. I inwardly sighed, hoping Peter hadn't noticed; I'd been so love-drunk recently. The feminine part of me was still doing somersaults over the fact that he actually had feelings for me. It'd been made relatively clear by the pass he'd made at me in Jacksonville, and I'd wished for ages that I'd kissed him before my realisation. But then in the car, when he'd said about how we'd both been tired, and used that as an excuse, that my doubts rose up again. When he'd chosen to go over there himself, leaving me behind, I felt like my heart was in a million pieces. I wanted to die right there and then. I sat at that bar, desperately trying to believe he had an ulterior motive, that he wasn't deserting us as easily as that. The debatably more masculine, career-focused side of me, however, needed him for the job, so was willing to put up with the relationship that most of my mind told me was a bad but beautiful idea.

None of it mattered now though, not now that we were here, together. I took a deep breath, and rolled over with a smile, ready to face him. But strangely, he wasn't there, even though he normally waits for me to wake up. I shrugged, assuming he was taking a shower or getting some breakfast, and pulled myself out of bed, regretting the loss of the warm covers as I pulled a sweater and some pants over my bra and knickers, checking briefly the en suite but finding it empty. He wasn't in the living area either, or the kitchen, so unless he was talking to Walter or to Astrid, I didn't know where he was. Maybe he'd gone for a walk.

I sat down on the leather couch, glancing at the television but finding unsurprisingly that there was nothing on. I couldn't help but worry slightly; it was unlike Peter not to leave a note, especially with Walter around. I got some breakfast anyway and lounged around while eating it idly, watching chat shows with ridiculous stories and news programs. It was at about 1pm, long after Walter and Astrid had both risen, (unknowing of his whereabouts) and we were serving up lunch that I decided to call him. He deserved privacy, but this was starting to scare me. Where the hell was he?

I dialled, but nothing happened for a few seconds, until: "The number you have dialled has not been recognised" I looked across at my two housemates, confusion and concern plastering my face like a badly matching makeup.

"What is it?" Walter asked, worried.

"I'm not sure..." I almost whispered, and tried again, but the same thing happened. Panic took over then, and I felt myself almost whimpering the words. "It's saying it's not recognised"

"You're definitely trying the right number?" Astrid was always so logical, but I knew in my heart something was wrong. I nodded and met Walter's eyes. He was already working on a plan.

"Call Agent Broyles" He ordered, and I nodded, finding the correct contact on my phone and hitting call. "Tell him we've lost him; ask if he's had anyone turn up."

"Broyles, it's Dunham" I muttered down the phone. "We've lost Peter... we woke up and he was gone..."

"The other Dunham has gone too, and we've found a couple of people that ID as dead where we were holding her"

I looked at Walter. He knew more than I did but I had a sinking feeling I knew where this was going.

"He's been taken back again, hasn't he?"

Walter nodded and Broyles confirmed with a simple "yes". My stomach plummeted and my mind danced, imaginary feet not stepping on the truthful ground for longer than was necessary. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, but they were not necessarily just from the depression I felt, but from the anger that built inside me, not just aimed at Walternate but at myself too, just for letting him be taken when I was right there. I noticed Astrid, who looked scared more than anything. I suddenly felt a surge of guilt for dragging her into my mess of a life.

"We'll find him, Olivia" she assured me softly. I nodded, stance full of determination.

"You're the only person that can open the door safely" Walter whispered into the deathly silence that followed. I took a deep breath, staring at the wooden floor.

"But I don't know how..."

"You have to remember him, Agent Dunham, know how much you need him, and how much he needs you"

"I do I do... I just can't control it..."

"Olivia you're forgetting the one thing you two share that no-one else does, the ability is the key!"

And it was then that the realisation dawned on me. I felt the first tear skate down my flushing cheek. How could that work? Surely not between universes...

"But the distance?"

"It's not distance, as such" Walter seemed confident, and I knew I at least had to give his theory a shot. I took a deep breath, thought of the man I loved with all my heart, and tried my best to get through to him.

'Peter... where are you?'


	17. Static

Peter

'Peter... where are you?'

I furrowed my brow. There was a strange static in her thought that I hadn't noticed before. I didn't think that this telepathy would fade out and yet her sound wasn't as clear as it normally was, it was like losing signal on a cell phone. Stranger still was the question. I grinned and brushed her soft blonde hair backward.

'What do you mean, sweetheart, I'm right here' I smiled softly, leaning into her face and placing a tentative kiss on the lips. She responded warmly.

'Peter? Peter are you ok? Please God let me know you're alright...'

Despite the static her tone was fraught with fear. Why did she sound so frantic? What the hell was wrong with her? We were still in bed, and I could still see the same skyscrapers and buildings. We were still in London. Maybe there was something wrong with her. Was she ill? I placed a hand slowly onto her forehead so as not to alarm her, but her temperature seemed normal.

'Livvy are you feeling ok?' I asked her, and repeated this out loud.

"I'm fine", came my verbal reply, and she stopped thinking at me. I figured perhaps she was still a bit confused from the waking, and thought nothing more of it.

I didn't leave the house that day, Olivia said she had something planned, something special for later, so I endeavoured to please her, considering my own intentions to propose. I watched the three others come and go, fetching groceries and taking walks. Walter was acting strange, but I ignored it. Since when did Walter act normally?

Later that night, we sat down to eat dinner. I was still excited about this 'surprise' that Olivia had promised, and it seemed as if she was promising something sexual as it'd gotten this late in the day with no big reveal. I smiled into my spaghetti, chatting idly with the others about their daily events.

'Peter I'm fine it's you that I'm worried about. Show me where you are baby, please'

There she was again with that static, but my mind had started considering new options. I looked across at Olivia who was half-smiling, but I couldn't help notice a hint of boredom in her expression. I showed the voice what I could see, and felt the emotion that they could feel. My heart sank, and jealousy roared. I excused myself and snuck into the bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet with my head in my hands. I was trapped. Once again I'd failed to recognise the differences between the two Olivia Dunhams. I wonder how long it would have taken me if she hadn't made me realise. I panicked slightly when I realised that the Walter I was being faced with was none other than my heartless, biological father.

'Livia, how the hell do I get out of here' I asked my mind, praying she'd get back to me fast. I didn't know why it had taken so long but I assumed it was to do with time jumps between worlds. It also explained the static. Again, I'd found myself living inside a lie, and powerless to do anything about it.

'I'm coming Peter, I promise' she directed at me in an almost whisper like fashion. I took a deep breath to try and compose myself. What was I going to do? There was no way I could escape. It all seemed so obvious now, especially the idea of Olivia's 'surprise'; I may as well have agreed to their plan. So what now? Did I confess that I knew? Or should I continue to pretend? I chose the latter.

"We got anything for dessert?" I asked casually as I went back to join the table.

Olivia nodded, and her lips curved into a smile quite unlike anything my Olivia would have managed; it had a hint of something sinister, like a pure hatred. I shivered, which didn't go unnoticed by my father.

"Are you cold, son?" Walternate asked.

"Only a little" I smiled, sitting back down as if waiting for Olivia to elaborate.

"It's a surprise!" She moaned when I stared at her, waiting. I laughed then, hoping the falseness was covered by their lack of suspicion. I decided it was easier to wait.

When we'd finished and cleared up, Olivia brought in a large strawberry cheesecake that was decorated with sauces and real strawberries. I grinned as she loaded some into a bowl and passed it to me, and started eating.

I hadn't had a lot of it when my vision started to blur. I realised what was going on; she'd drugged me. I tried to stand up, tried to fight my way out, but as I lashed out at her Olivia slapped me straight across the face, sending me to the ground.

"That" she spat into my ear as she kneeled onto the ground "Is for making me cheat on my boyfriend"

* * *

Olivia

"God damn it Walter" I raged, desperate for him to let me go. He had had me hooked up to a cortexiphan monitor for over an hour, pumping more of the dangerous drug into my body. Instead of the child I saw in Jacksonville, the girl that was hiding from her bedtime nightmare, I could see Peter strapped to a machine easily three times the size of his body, destroying my world with every slight movement. "Let me go to him, please, I have to save him, before it's too late!"

"Just a few more moments" He soothed, but it was making me angrier. Every second that we wasted here could be the equivalent of hours there. He could be hurt. I tried to reach him but there was no reply, and that's when I started to panic.

"Walter. I'm ready" I demanded, watching impatiently as he unclipped the bonds that held me to the chair. I stood up and looked at him as his fearful eyes wished me luck silently. I focused everything I had on how much I needed him, and silently felt for the door I knew was there. My mind found the spot and tugged me through it. I felt myself dematerialise and reappear, but I didn't know where. As I opened my eyes I found myself in a children's playground. I was delighted as I saw Peter in front of me, but when I realised how simply lifeless he looked my heart dropped. I ran toward where his body was being propped up, and took his head in my arms, feeling it limply flop into me.

I could still feel his heartbeat against my skin, and that gave me hope. He was still living. I pressed a loving kiss into his hair, and tried to feel again for the door back to my world, but something was stopping me, a strange force I hadn't been up against before. Peter moved in my lap, moving his arm to his hip. I watched in interest, but gulped back a scream as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at my face. He was a shapeshifter. The doppelganger pulled back from me slowly, aiming constantly at my face.

"You really care, don't you?" His usually flirtatious voice was mocking now, and it was breaking my heart. "You truly love him enough to come all the way over here, twice."

I choked back the tears, very conscious of the firearm he held. He took my arms and pulled me with him, throwing me into a van a few hundred metres away, It could have taken hours, days, or even minutes to get to our destination, but all I remembered was the feeling of helplessness. He pulled me out of the truck, handcuffed me, and threw me out into the New York street. God only knows how I got there. I looked up at the city, knowing that I would see Peter strung up to the machine that would lead to all of our deaths. I could see him looking down at me in horror.

'Don't worry sweetheart' his voice came into my mind like a whisper. 'We'll be together again soon'

'I love you so much'

'I was going to ask you to marry me' he admitted, sounding so resigned that it scared me. Where was the fight left in him? What had they done to him to make him this defeated? I smiled despite this, knowing that for someone who until recently was somewhat of a nomad, this major commitment was the final hurdle. I noted that the static was gone now we were in the same world.

'I would have said yes' I replied softly, smiling up at him in adoration. As Walternate switched the machine on we all heard his cry, anger, fear, and pain in one go, and I felt all of these emotions that ran through him resonate through our telepathic bond simply due to its sheer strength. There was still time, but what could I do? The rage built up again as I remembered my childhood abilities; I channelled the rage through my fingertips, feeling a sweltering heat burning my wrists as the manacles that bound them melted away. I was free, but what next?


	18. The Beginning of the End

**Little drabble for you here, just as an add on before the next chapter. **

* * *

Peter

She had to have a plan. She had to. This was Olivia Dunham. She always had a plan.

I stared down at her, eyes burning with rage. I was starting to lose my sanity. I wished with all my heart that they'd be alright, my Olivia, my Walter, even my Astrid. I loved them, all of them, even Walter despite his betrayal, and watching Olivia put herself in so much danger again for me made me want to scream. I did scream, I yelled, cursed. But then, all of a sudden, there was nothing, only white.

"_Come on!" Olivia smiled as she held out a hand for me. I took it gladly, enjoying her warm touch. She pulled me with her, and I grinned back at her, following her as she led me toward a doorway._

"_After you" She smiled, and I stepped forward, feeling nothing but purest love. _


	19. Confrontation

Olivia

My pyrokinetic skills were nothing in comparison to Sally Clark's. There had only been one occasion, when I was just a child that I had successfully set fire to something, and that had been unintentional, I'd been scared and set my room alight. Sally had managed to hone her skills, perhaps I could too, with this as motivation. I looked up at Peter but his eyes had closed and his cry had ceased. I gulped and my mouth hung open as I prayed he was still alive, but I felt a flare of emotion within me and, eyes closed, I focused it into my hands, trying with all my might to send it out as a weapon. I almost jumped when I opened my eyes again to see two balls of flames in my hands. I sent them straight toward the guards next to me, and ran to the side as they burnt. I had to choke back a sob, for the guilt I felt. Their lives were wasted. A shot was fired at me and I ducked, sending another fireball in the direction it came from. But then my ability was suppressed, and I found myself unable to gather the strength to build up anything else. I felt again for the doorway I knew was there, but again, I was being prevented. Unless it was too late?

Unthinking, I ran back to the smoking bodies of the guards and grabbed one of their guns, aiming and shooting blindly. I took a phone too, just in case. I could still hear the whirring of the machine and I remembered with fear that I didn't have much time. I aimed the gun into the mechanisms and shot at it, relief bubbling inside me as the power cut out. I wasn't allowed peace for long however. A bullet caught my shoulder and I fell backward as a backup generator switched on, resuming Peter's demise. I transferred the gun from my now useless right arm to my left hand, pulling myself so that I was sat up. Another shot missed my head by mere centimetres, but at this level, I had the upper hand. I could see Walternate's feet, scurrying side to side in order to try and hide. But better still, I could see the machine's control panel.

I hastily aimed at the feet of my lover's father, and watched as my would-have-been father-in-law fell to the ground. I had a clear shot then at his stomach, and sent out a bullet that smacked him straight on, assuming it had killed him. As painlessly as I could manage, with bleeding shoulder still somewhat intact, I leapt round to where he was crippled, and rammed my good hand down on a big red button that said the word 'stop'. I breathed deeply as the machine slowed and stopped, and I looked desperately for a way to get up, finding only a ladder. This was going to be painful.

I pulled myself up slowly with my good arm, exhausted, and ripped down the strings that held Peter's limbs to the machine. I pulled him into me, not sure exactly how the hell I was going to get him down. In the end I leant him over my shoulder, with no idea where the strength came from, and slid back down the ladder poles, hitting the ground with a bump and landing the two of us in a heap. He was still alive, but only just. I closed my eyes, feeling for the door.

"Think you're getting away that easy?" Walternate sneered, still alive like his son and I. I reached for the gun that I'd tucked into my pocket. "If you leave with him now, he'll die"

"What do you mean?" I asked, panic re-emerging.

"He's been poisoned. And I'll tell you how to save him, if you call this number."

I stared at my former captive in disbelief. How could this have happened again? First I let Newton get away to save my Walter, and now I was going to let this Walter live to save Peter.

I blinked back my fear, strengthening my grip on Peter's chest. No matter what I wanted to believe I could feel his life slipping away even now. I nodded, but doubt covered my face.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Don't be a fool girl" He all but spat, and I could see the uncontrollable anger behind his eyes. "He's my son"

I swallowed, hoping he would be true to his word and wondering just how many more complications there would be to this situation. He spoke the number and I dialled into the cell phone I'd taken, leaving it to ring.

"Now what" I whispered fearfully. He clearly stated medical instructions that I committed to memory.

"Who's on the phone?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"My doctor" He whispered back as I was tugged back through the portal between worlds in my mind. I wasn't sure if I'd believed the old man, but I guessed that he would value his own life over the destruction of mine. We arrived back in New York, and I regurgitated the necessary medicines to the ambulance that the FBI had waiting for us. I'd assumed that they'd tracked the door.

As I rode in the ambulance, having been bandaged myself, I clutched onto Peter's hand, and I prayed for his life, and I hoped that what I could feel was him holding on. When he flicked his eyes open, I beamed down to him, and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Liv" he groaned, and I squeezed his hand to try and tell him not to waste energy talking. I ran a hand through his hair, feeling with pleasure a slight sweat that showed me how alive he was.

"Hey" I whispered, smiling.

"What happened?" his voice continued anyway, exhaustion gripping his tone.

"He took you back again, and hooked you up to that machine, but I got you away"

"Wait... wait... again?" he furrowed his brow. "The last thing I remember is being in the car with my father on the other side, and he was taking me somewhere..."

My heart dropped as I realised just what he was saying. He didn't remember any part of the last weeks, which meant he didn't remember our moving, our kiss, our relationship, our telepathy, our baby...

"What's wrong?" He'd obviously noticed the devastation in my face. I wasn't strong enough to remind him, but a tear fell from my face all the same.

"You don't remember anything?" I whispered with disbelief.

He shook his head, confused. "What is it?"

He could read me so easily, but I could try my best to fool him. "Nothing, honestly, I've just been worried"

He smiled the exact same smile I remembered from when he'd woken up after being infected. I composed myself, trying to get into the mindset I'd been in when I used to convince myself that I could never have anything with Peter.

"Liv, you suck at lying" he huffed and I had to smile down at him, but he sighed at me, resigned. "Fine, I guess. Is Walter here? I don't know if I want to see him yet"

It took me to that point to realise that I'd need to apologise again for not telling him about his true origins sooner. I took a deep breath; today was so bad, but it could have been so much worse. I swallowed. He was alive, and we had plenty of time to get back to where we were.


	20. Awkwardness

Olivia

It took me way longer than usual to get to sleep that night, the sheets felt cold in my Boston apartment, and I missed Peter's warm embrace terribly. Another tear wept out of my eye, and I threw it back. I had to stay strong and stop thinking of Peter like I had been. All that mattered was that he was alive, and yet still I felt like I'd been broken up with. I grimaced, burying my head into my pillow, until I realised what I could do; our telepathic bond was still intact, and I used to influence his dreams before...I smiled as I remembered some of the times we'd shared, remembering his kiss, his embrace, his sex. The thought calmed me, and I slowly found myself drifting off to sleep, fully aware that he would be resting soundly in the hospital. I recalled our awkward apology, and the regretful look on his face as he'd realised why I'd brought him back.

The next few days, and weeks even, passed much as they used to for Fringe division. We were now back in operation, protected by some strange shield that Walter had devised from scratch. Peter seemed to have learned to stop the flirting; perhaps he saw the pain on my face every time he called me 'sweetheart' and every time he grinned at me. Perhaps he'd wondered if something had happened between us during his memory lapse. I'd tried to act normal, really tried, but in the end I found it easier to withdraw from him until I felt a bit better about it. Astrid had been sympathetic; it had seemed he'd filled her in on his proposal plans before his re-capture. The three of us had been discussing it one day, agreeing to keep it between ourselves, when he'd entered and given us a look infused with such suspicion that I'd wanted to confess it all straight off.

* * *

Peter

"What are you talking about?" I asked, curious.

"-Nothing"

"-Nothing important"

"-The weather..." sounded Astrid, Olivia and Walter's replies simultaneously. None of them could meet my eyes or anyone else's. Walter turned and continued hastily fiddling with something scientific. This was getting ridiculous. They were all in on something except me, again. I was starting to get annoyed, and I'd even considered leaving again, but where would I go? Where could I go? I'd seen what being without Olivia did to me once, and the dreams were continuing even now. If I thought that there was even the slightest chance that she'd let me, I'd be in her arms and kissing her every second of the day. I shrugged and continued with my work quietly, swearing to myself that I'd confront Olivia if I got a chance. I decided then that I'd make a chance.

"Olivia" I addressed her as she passed me an hour or so later. "Can we go into the office a second? I want to ask you about something..."

She nodded, confused, and led me in. I closed the door behind me, blocking the only exit with my back. She looked up at me. "What is it?"

"I'm fed up with it, Liv" I admitted.

"With what? With Fringe?" She looked at her feet, awkwardly

"No... with all this awkwardness! You all know something, again, and I'm sick of it Livvy, what the hell has happened to us?"

She looked at me then with a stoic smile, but I could see the pain behind it. "You're being paranoid" she said firmly. I took a step toward her then, I just wanted to hold her, just so I knew we were still friends. She stayed where she was, so I closed the gap between us and pulled her head over my shoulder, squeezing her back. I felt her own arms wrap around me, but loosely. "You ok?" she asked.

I pulled away then, nodded and smiled. "Sorry" I apologised. "But you gotta admit, we're not the same since I got back"

"Well, then I'm sorry too" She sighed, and for a second I wondered if I'd imagined the tear brewing in her eyes. It was probably a bit too much contact for today, but I really didn't care. I pulled her back in for another hug, and felt her stiffen and her heart rate increase. I took a chance and placed a soft, sly kiss on her head. She pulled away, pretending not to have noticed, and nodded at me, before muttering an excuse and leaving the room. I put my hands on my face, running them over my hair, and sighed as I realised just how badly that had gone.


	21. Resume

Olivia

I entered the lab as cautiously as had become usual that afternoon, finding a delighted looking division grinning up at me; it seemed that they had good news about the recent case.

"We know how to find him!" Peter exclaimed happily, bouncing over and showing me yet another one of Walter's devices in a fashion that showed he'd temporarily forgotten that we barely spoke any more. When they'd explained what had to be done and Walter showed me what not to do, Peter handed it to me almost shyly, a hint of awkwardness entering his stance.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked in horror as he took a step back. No matter how awkward things had gotten recently, I was no way going to track down a murderer that used an acid to send his victims crazy before killing them alone.

"You want me to come?" He seemed pleased. I nodded coyly, gulping and taking a deep breath as I saw a glimmer of a dangerously flirtatious hope in his face. Peter smiled, matching my nod. "Ok, let's go"

I worried slightly while we left as I remembered how he'd kissed my hair a week or so before. I'd tried to give up hope, the dreams were doing nothing to help him remember, not that I'd stop giving them to him, I'd started enjoying the curious looks he gave me some mornings, how he'd look me up and down and then take a deep breath, how he'd swallow when he saw me again. Plus, remembering our past kept me feeling like I had something to live for.

Needless to say, we did the journey in near silence, only speaking about directions and where we thought we would find the perpetrator. The tracking device bleeped by an old abandoned warehouse, and we parked up. Why was it always creepy, abandoned warehouses? I shared a glance with Peter that made my heart race, and not out of fear, but we entered the building quietly. It smelled like damp, and the building was lit dimly, artificially.

"Liv" Peter whispered, nudging my rib with his elbow. He gestured over to a corner of the room where a surgical table lay abandoned, but as I looked closely, I could see a slight movement just behind it. Peter seemed to have missed it, and went to step forward but I grabbed his waist and yanked him back, watching shock cross his face, covered with a smile. He nodded in thanks, and I released him fast once I realised that he was closer to me than he had been since he'd tried to confront me. He frowned when he saw the flash of awkwardness in my eyes, but put a hand on my cheek, making my heart ache for him. "What happened?"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion then, a gunshot sounded from the other end of the room, narrowly missing my face, and Peter dropped to the ground and began fitting. I threw myself down with him, aiming my gun and firing aimlessly into the distance until I ran out of ammo. Whoever had shot at us had gone; I heard the door slam behind them, but I wouldn't leave Peter like this.

"Peter?" I cradled him in my lap, letting the rest of his fit carry him out while I tried to hold him still and stroked his hair. When he'd stopped flailing, I dragged him back into the car, and began driving back to the lab where I left him with Walter and Astrid. I couldn't bear to see him like this. I knew though, that I'd have to go back at some point. Once I'd been back to my apartment, showered, had about 3 coffees, and psyched myself up, I headed back and stepped inside, taking a deep breath.


	22. Remembrance

**So this is it! This chapter and I've got an epilogue prepared which I'll get up maybe tomorrow? **

* * *

Olivia

Peter was slumped in a chair, head in his hands. He raised his face to meet my entrance and his eyes echoed the horror of mine. When he stood up, my body took a step back toward the door apprehensively. He ran his hands through his hair, mouth slightly open as we looked at each other. I already knew that the tears were flooding out of my eyes, and it pained me to see them in his. In the corner of my eye I saw Astrid lead Walter out of the room, nodding at Peter who was gazing at them. He turned back to look at me, and walked toward me slowly, but I kept stepping back, half-afraid, until I reached the wall.

"Livia" He whispered, his own tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you remember?" I asked him sadly. He nodded, biting his lip.

"I love you so much, and you knew I loved you long before anything happened between us! I told you that! But you still didn't tell me about what we'd had?" he sounded disappointed.

"I didn't know how" I whispered, hating how hurt he seemed. "I mean, how would it have sounded Peter? Oh yeah, by the way, we're dating now!" He came toward me and put an arm around my back. I tucked my own arms onto his chest and felt the tears falling and soaking into his sweater. He gripped me close and I felt his own tears on my hair, and he kissed them away.

"Olivia I've known I've loved you since they said they were going to turn the machine off" He mumbled, his voice muffled by my hair.

"I love you" I choked, taking in his scent and the feel of his muscles again. He lifted my face with his hand and all time could have stopped when he kissed my lips. I kissed him back passionately, pressing myself against him with all the force I could muster to show him how sorry I was for messing up again. "I'll never keep anything from you again"

He nodded, squeezing me tightly and smiling into my face. "I wondered what the hell was up!" he grinned, kissing my forehead. "I thought I'd said something I'd forgotten"

"Never leave me again" I begged him.

"I'll try my best" he said, and took me in his arms. again. I kissed his lips once again, loving the memories that it brought back.

"I thought I'd lost you" I admitted.

"You never will sweetheart" The word that had caused me so much pain in the last few weeks sounded like a nightingale in my ear. I grinned as I clutched him.

"Olivia...?" Peter began, and I felt his breathing quicken along with his heart rate.

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"You know I said I was going to ask you to marry me?" He said, almost stuttering. My heart felt like it was leaping out of my body and diving into his, I just stared at him with a wide open mouth, nodding aimlessly."Will you?"

I felt my mouth crash into his before my mind could keep up, and I held him on me until we had to catch our breaths.

"I will" I whispered.


	23. Forever

**Thanks for all the support you guys have given over the last couple of weeks, hope you enjoyed it, I've enjoyed writing it and all your lovely reviews. And just because this is ending, it doesn't mean I won't write more!**

* * *

Peter

I couldn't help but grin as she walked down the aisle. It was all so clichéd, Olivia in her white dress, me in my tux (that was black rather than purple, no matter how much Walter had tried to insist). Plus she looked quite uncomfortable. I knew how very much this wasn't her; I could see the glare in her eyes when she saw me chuckling at me, but it was surrounded by happiness and adoration that I echoed back to her. As she reached me, her eyes narrowed playfully and I took her hand, giving it a quick squeeze before we turned away from each other toward the minister, backs facing the small congregation of people we'd trusted enough to invite. Amongst them sat Astrid, who had an arm around Walter as he sobbed openly into a handkerchief, prouder perhaps than even I was. I could hear him bawling: "They're just so beautiful", and hear an embarrassed, red silk clad Astrid shushing him comfortingly. Unfortunately, whilst I had myself escaped the purple, I hadn't been able to persuade Walter that he needn't whip out his own wedding suit. Even Broyles had turned out, looking rather normal in his own suit.

The service went to plan exactly, the only flaw turning into a laugh as Walter's sobs became audible at times. Rachel and Ella, who of course were Olivia's bridesmaids, (Astrid had turned down the offer since she had predicted she'd be needed to watch Walter), each looked beautiful too, in their straight, soft golden gowns. Ella's hair had been braided with little flowers, and Rachel's with pearls that matched the embroidery on the ruched layers of Olivia's dress that tucked in at the waist. It was strapless, snow white, and flowed slightly in a pool at her feet. Her hair too was pinned up, veil splaying from just in front of her crown, and I was willing to bet that if she'd turned I would have seen the pearls in her hair too, as if she was in a period drama. She held a white laced shawl in her elbows, hanging it loosely now she was indoors.

It was when I put the ring on her finger that I realised how real this all was. It still seemed so much like a dream, but a fantastic one at that. I smiled down at her hand before I realised I was still staring at it, and pulled my head back up to gaze into her eyes, feeling a slight blush on my cheekbones as she smiled knowingly at my prolonged moment. She put my ring on my hand, and the feel of the cool metal made me want to kiss her so badly, except that I still had to wait until the priest told us we could. It couldn't come quickly enough.

When we were pronounced man and wife, and when the holy man said that we could kiss my heart beat quicker than it ever had and it dragged me to her before I could there myself. I wrapped my fingers into her delicately pinned hair, and pressed my lips against hers, melting at her soft touch as she put a hand tenderly on my shoulder. I placed my other hand on her upper back, much as I had the day I'd first kissed her, in my real father's apartment on the other side. I could hear the clapping of the wedding guests, and yet more of Walter's bawling. As we pulled away, our foreheads remained stuck together enough that I could see the tears of joy welling in her gorgeous green eyes; her piercingly vibrant irises glowing with happiness.

During the reception, we'd danced a slow dance that people had gradually joined in with, Astrid with Walter, Rachel with Ella. With suspicion, I noticed Broyles dancing with Nina Sharp, and thought about the idea of them together. Olivia seemed to have shared this thought, as her warm voice entered my mind.

'Didn't see that coming' she admitted. I grinned and kissed her again.

'You're not as sharp as you used to be, Agent Bishop' I joked, and the sound rang true in her mind as loud as in mine. She blinked a couple of times before she got used to it, and I could almost hear her repeating her new name in her head as if it hadn't occurred to her before.

"Wow" She sighed verbally. "I hadn't even... I mean I didn't think about that!"

I smiled over at Rachel as she caught my eye, and thought about the time I'd been worried she'd been the sister that had had a crush on me, and I thought about how Olivia had been worried that Rachel had been the sister that I'd had a crush on. I'd laughed at her jealousy then, and let out a smile at it now, pressing another kiss on her forehead before pulling her head onto my shoulder. She submitted, arms still squeezing around me.

After the reception, we were taken off in a retro black wedding car, ribbons and all, which led us back to the house I currently shared with Walter, that Olivia had decided she would be living in too. We changed into less garish clothing, and I was pleased to notice that she hadn't donned, as she usually might, suit trousers and a shirt, but instead a loose purple silk dress. The car was still waiting outside, so we grabbed our bags and went to leave, bumping into the just-arriving Astrid and Walter on the way out, who both wished us a good trip and were full of compliments about how apparently beautiful the ceremony was. We left them, holding each other's hands until we split to get into the car. They waved us off happily and we waved back. I felt Liv rest on my shoulder as the car sped toward the airport. We were exhausted, so we spoke only telepathically whilst on the plane and in the coach the other side, most of what we said was compliments about the appearance of the other during the day, with comments about Walter and the possible secret relationship between Nina and Broyles.

'They can't be, can they?' I insisted, to which Olivia noted that she always used his first name. I smiled at her, and realised after a while that people on the coach had started looking at us curiously, the strange couple who kept laughing but didn't speak. I decided it might be easier to whisper this to Olivia, and pulled my cell out of my pocket slyly, obviously replacing it so it looked like we'd been looking at something on it. The stares faded, and soon the coach came to our stop, dropping us at a private little villa in the town of Aspro Kavos on the Greek island of Corfu. Olivia's mouth dropped as she regarded the picturesque white walls and red slated roof, not to mention the sizeable saltwater pool around the back as we let ourselves in.

It was getting late, so once we'd dumped our things in the living room and locked the door again, Olivia kissed me with a passion that told me exactly where she wanted to go next. I grinned as she backed me into the bedroom, toppling me onto the bed and climbing on top of me. I slid my hands under her dress, grazing past her breasts and loving the moan that this movement led to. I ran them back down her waist, and rested one of them on her upper thigh, surprised fingers stroking across the skin to the garters she wore. She gasped, her tongue rushing into the deep kiss. I pulled the dress off of her, up over her head as she fumbled with the buttons on my shirt before giving up and ripping it off. I heard the buttons scatter across the tiled floor and laughed slightly into the kiss. I felt her lips curve too underneath mine. Next she started on my jeans, but as I quite liked these, I pushed her off and undid the button myself, watching her laugh at me in mock annoyance before she pulled them down, off over my feet.

Olivia slowly removed her underwear, teasing me as I watched her desperately. From where she was sitting, I knew she'd be able to feel my ever-growing hard-on as she did this, and this made her undress even slower, pulling down the garters with complete ease that made me want to drag her onto me. Soon I'd have the upper hand I decided, I'd have my fun too, if she was going to be a tease. I smiled, putting my arms on her shoulders and throwing her over, pinning her down. She looked up in surprise.

"My turn, Mrs Bishop" I whispered, feeling her heart race at the name she now held. I dragged one hand down her body, tracing a line with a finger as I led to her clitoris again and stroked it softly, noticing just how wet she'd become. She moaned with such desire; decisively demanding that she didn't want to wait any more, and if I was honest, neither did I. With one hand she grabbed my cock, crippling me with each thrust so that I couldn't cope any longer. She smiled seductively, a smile that suggested she knew how much control she had over me, and I huffed, but allowed her to slide me inside her, feeling the pleasure I knew was waiting as I felt the wetness envelope me in warmth.

I found myself quite unable to sleep that night. I was trying to get my head around the fact that I was married, and to Olivia of all people. When I first met her that day in Iraq, obviously I fancied her (though back then I tended to like anyone female), but I never even dreamed she'd be the woman I'd marry. Mind you, I hadn't been the marrying type. Plus she was only coming to me to save another man that she was convincingly in love with. There had been something about her though, something in the way she cared for John Scott that showed me exactly the kind of person she was, someone who'd give everything for those she loved. She'd proved me right on numerous occasions, whether it was when she'd have my back when we raided somewhere on a case, or when she'd risk her life to save mine, like the time I'd been infected.

At some ungodly hour she woke up next to me, kissing my cheek when she noticed that I was still awake.

"Haven't you slept?" She mumbled with a tired voice.

"Not yet" I smiled down at her, shifting her slightly so that her arm was lying across my chest rather than my stomach. She groaned slightly at the movement, I chuckled, wondering if I'd tired her out earlier. It was our wedding night after all.

"Go to sleep" Olivia muttered, putting a finger on my nose to silence me. I smiled, kissing the finger that fell back down onto my lips. She paused before adding a threat. "Or else"

"Or else what" I chuckled again.

"Or else you won't be rewarded in the morning, my dear husband"

I laughed again at this, sitting up slightly and feeling her hoist herself up with me. "And what would be my prize, my dear wife?" I teased her back.

"I'm sure I can think of something" she smiled, kissing my neck and running her fingers slowly around my chest. "But only if you sleep now"

I pressed a kiss into her hair, slipping back down into the bed as she wrapped her arms tighter around me. "Hmm, okay" I submitted, eagerly awaiting the morning light.

"Goodnight, Peter" she whispered.

"Goodnight, Olivia"

* * *

**So this little fluffy ending is my thankyou to you for reading this! **


End file.
